Hit 'Send'
by princessg101
Summary: JJ/Rossi Friendship and eventual Romance, When the opportunity presents itself, Dave becomes JJ's anonymous 'friend' without all the burdens and expectations of the BAU. JJ doesn't know who she's texting other than he's friend but finds herself freely baring her heart to her cell phone and whoever is on the other end...
1. Chapter 1

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 1 – New Number, New Face

**A/N: Hey guys, so I devoted one multi-chap to Aaron and Emily, I think it's time for another couple to be up. I'm choosing JJ/Rossi because I love the banter between them and this is very much a talking story. Hope you like it, ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ! **

_Three days ago…_

"_Hey Garcia," Rossi came to the tech's lair. "I need some help with my phone; it's not cooperating with me again."_

"_All the profiling skills in world are powerless against cold technology," Garcia grinned. "Let me see." She took the device from him and tapped away at the screen with practiced fingers. She shook her head, "I am sorry Mon Capitan but it appears that this mobile cannot be saved. The software is old and you're better off just getting a new one."_

"_Can't you just update it for me," Rossi nearly pled. He had needed help when Penelope brought in those iPads and appeared as though new phones had gone down the same route. Besides this phone wasn't that old, he had for about four years…or was it five? _

"_Again my apologies," Garcia smiled sadly. "But she cannot be resurrected. I'd be happy to look suitable replacements?" The tech offered. _

_Rossi's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Thanks Garcia, you know me, send me a list of good ones."_

PRESENT

And that is how David Rossi found himself peeling off the plastic of a brand new smartphone. He did not hide his contempt for the object in question that featured all sorts of 'upgrades' that would supposedly make his life easier but in actuality would never be used unless he screwed up and pressed the wrong part of the screen. What further disgruntled him was that his number had changed as well so now he had to message all his contacts and let them know. It was an annoying prolonged and laborious task; filing contact information, sending the contact the same message – _Hey it's Dave, got a new number _– then repeating the process for the next person. Each person texted back with their acknowledgement and one good thing was the drop down display so he could see their message without having to go back and open them individually. He had gotten through the whole list when one such message came on the screen that puzzled him.

_Sorry but who is this?_

Dave frowned and opened the conversation. The message was from JJ; turned out he had forgotten the '_it's Dave_' part of his message. Dave smirked decided to play with liaison a bit,

_A friend._

JJ was quick to reply, _Which friend?_

_One that doesn't mind getting on your nerves. _Dave chuckled as he sent that, he knew her answer wouldn't disappoint.

And it didn't. _Well that narrows it down to all the men I know…_

Dave let out a loud laugh, this was kind of fun. He wondered how long he could keep this up. _Correct! How about guessing then?_

_Derek?_

_No. Try again. _He desperately wanted to add that he'd tell Morgan that but knew that would give too much away.

_Listen, if you really know me you'd know that I'm not in the mood for games with boys right now. _

That sobered Dave up; JJ had broken up with Will last month and the poor girl took it hard but refused to regret her decision to stay with the job. Henry went between their homes and he could swear that sometimes JJ wore the same expression he did. It broke his heart to see her become him and wished he could speak to her about it but sometimes it felt like there boundaries around them. The team was always so guarded about their personal lives especially when little could be actually hidden that they rarely allowed anyone to comment on it. It was at that moment he realized, as the anonymous friendly texter, he could be absolutely candid with JJ. He could actually tell her something without having to worry about crossing lines. He took a breath and wrote, _I do know about that but I am not a boy, I am a friend who thinks you deserve at least a reason to smile. _

JJ was silent for so long that Rossi thought she was going to ignore him but then twenty minutes later he got another text, _thank you _

Dave smiled, _You're welcome. How about this, you have to figure out who I am. I won't say until you guess correctly. What do you say? _

_I could just cheat you know. _He could almost hear her in his head. Too bad she had an office; he'd love to see the look on her face right now. He got another message; _I could just call all the guys in my contacts till I found you… _

Rossi countered, _You could…but you won't. _

_LOL you do know me, alright then you're on!_

**A/N: Ah the beginning of something beautiful. Yes I know I've sort of done the whole Rossi hooks up with 'post-break-up-with-Will' JJ thing with 'The Visit' but there is something compelling about them that deserves a whole story rather than a condensed one-shot. So I hope you like it and I'll see you all again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 2 – Testing Boundaries

The team was on the jet returning from their latest case. As per usual, Morgan had his headphones on, Reid was buried in a book, Alex was doing the crossword, and Hotch and JJ were immersed in their paperwork. Rossi sat watching JJ, fiddling with his phone. It had been a couple days since he had become her texting friend but with the case and all, they hadn't spoken for a while. He wondered whether or not he could get away with texting her. No one on the team dared to bother JJ while she was working but then again the 'friendly texter' as Dave now called himself, wasn't necessarily a member of the team. Making up his mind he put his phone on silent and texted JJ.

_Knock, knock_

JJ spared the barest glance as her phone but didn't look at it so Dave tried again.

_Knock, knock_

Still she wouldn't pick it up and Dave did his best to school his expression.

_I am being a gentleman here Miss Jareau and knocking politely, this least you could do is answer the door. _

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Finally caving to the buzzing, JJ tossed her pen down and looked at her phone only to roll her eyes. Her expression was priceless, Dave was choking silently on his laughter, but what really made him happy was seeing her smile against her will a moment later. He watched her type something out but rather than return to her paperwork she continued to stare at the screen, clearly waiting for response.

Dave's phone vibrated in his hand, _Who's there?_

_Me_

JJ sighed exasperatedly. _Me who?_

_Just me, who else? _Dave almost had to bite his hand as JJ made as if she would strangle her phone but she was grinning so he knew she wasn't too mad.

From JJ, _Is that all?_

_Why? Are you busy?_

_Yes. _

_What are you doing? _Dave's eyes flicked up to make sure she hadn't spotted him. Her gaze was intent on the phone but just in case, he scooted over out of her direct eyesight.

_I'm doing paperwork. _

_Sounds boring. _

_Well I would be done if someone wasn't distracting me. _

_I'm not distracting you. _

_No I'm not. _

_Yes you are. _

_No I'm not. _

Dave watched as JJ caught herself before she continued the childish argument. She whispered something and giggled. He got his response a moment later, _Stop distracting me!_

_Am I bothering you that much? Guess who I am and I'll stop. _

_Who are you? Rumpelstiltskin? _ (**A/N: Sorry got to take a moment to enjoy spelling that correctly on the first try :D**)

_Nope. _He decided to needle her a bit more, _Besides aren't you the one who supposed to figure out who I am on your own? _With that he smoothly put his phone away just in case she decided to look around the plane and sure enough, her eyes immediately scanned the vicinity for any cell phones.

_Spencer?_

Dave surreptitiously took his cell out again but when he checked to see if JJ was looking he saw her staring at hers with the most miserable expression on her face. Surely the thought of it being Reid wouldn't cause her to be that upset. He was about to ask her what was wrong but then he remembered he couldn't because that would give him away. He could ask her but he knew that would only earn him an offhand answer. Still he kept his phone hidden and cleared his throat, "Everything okay JJ?"

"Hmm?" JJ looked up. "Oh yeah Dave, I'm fine. Just have to organize some stuff with Will."

Just like that he felt like he banged into a wall but what else could he do? "Okay." He miserably typed out, _No not Spencer. _

*HS*

"Unbelievable," JJ whispered to herself. The anonymous texter had somehow gotten her to act like a child but she enjoyed it. For once she had relationship that wasn't complicated by work or twisted emotions. Deep down, she really didn't want to guess who this person was yet and destroy the illusion of an unfettered friendship. The texter dared her to guess who she was and looked around the plane to see if any of the team had their phones out but no one. Maybe Reid was hiding his inside of his book? _Spencer? _While waiting for an answer, she got another text but it was from Will.

_Taking Henry to New Orleans for the weekend. It's my parents' anniversary so we'll be back in a couple days._

JJ did her best to school her face before her friends noticed her outrage, _You didn't tell me anything about that_

_I tried to call earlier but you weren't answering since you were on a case._

"And you knew it," JJ growled under her breath. Will was always pulling this crap with her. According to him, he'd gotten so fed up with her crazy schedule that he wasn't even going to try plan anything with her. He'd just give her a couple hours of notice and then take off regardless.

"Everything okay JJ?" Rossi's concerned voice broke through her musing.

She looked him to see him watching her intently and she was so tempted to tell him but they just didn't do that in her team. They guarded what little they could of their lives otherwise it would feel like they were living in a glass house. With that in mind, she swallowed back the truth and said, "Oh yeah Dave, I'm fine. Just have to organize some stuff with Will." Rossi looked away and she got another text from her anonymous friend, _No not Spencer. _JJ couldn't lie, not even to herself, for once she was happy to be wrong.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I originally intended for this to be an entirely comical chapter but I thought we also needed a look at JJ's feelings and why she would indulge in this crazy texting friendship. I will go deeper into the situation with Will later but for now ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ! **


	3. BREAKING NEWS!

**BREAKING NEWS! **

**To all my wonderful readers, **

**I have some great news! I've officially published my first book on Amazon Kindle! It is currently available on Kindle as an eBook and I would be so grateful if you guys would check it out. I have plans to make it available for print in a couple months. This is the first installment of a trilogy I am calling Dark Magic under the penname J.A. Black. I am positive you'll love 'Book One: The Fate of the Kennedys' while 'Book Two' is already in the works. This does not mean I am disappearing from Fanfiction, hell no. I love this place so much and I don't think I'll ever be able to abandon it. I just really hope you can lend a girl some support even if it's just sharing it with your friends and spreading the word. Check out my twitter page JA_Black_Author for updates on fanfiction, a link will be on my profile. I'll be able to give progress reports for my ongoing stories and info on Dark Magic. I won't lie to you I'm a huge WWE fan so you'll be seeing a lot of that too. Still follow me, feel free to leave questions, I love you all and here's to a promising 2015! **

**Lots of love, **

**Princessg101 (now also known as J.A. Black) **


	4. Chapter 3

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 3 – Comfort From A Stranger

JJ entered her apartment wearily and with a heavy heart. Henry was already gone, she and Will had their usual argument which inevitably ended with her having to give in because there was little else she could do. Sometimes it felt like life was suffocating her, giving her little choice but to accept whatever it dished out and little reason to protest. Her anonymous texter hadn't spoken again since denying being Reid and she really wanted someone to talk to. Technically there wasn't some rule that said she couldn't contact them first but that little strain of pride in her stopped her typing anything. Besides, did her texting something like that make the relationship more personal. She'd been having so much fun before, she didn't want to lose it. In the end, JJ took a deep breath and sent, _Hi. _

Dave was home too, preoccupied in his thoughts of JJ with only his scotch and low-playing vinyl records as company. He hadn't thought anything of it when his phone initially alerted him to a message but almost choked on his drink when he realized it was none other than Jennifer Jareau herself. She'd never contacted him before but then again they'd only been at this for a few days. He decided to play it cool, _Not so busy anymore? _

JJ – _Yeah, all done with work. Home now. May I ask where you are? _

Rossi – _Home too. What can I do for you? _

JJ – _Just wanted to talk_

Rossi – _Anything in particular? _

JJ bit her lip, this was her opportunity to finally get some things off her chest but she felt bad for wanting to unload her issues on someone else. At least with a shrink, they were paid to listen to problems but she wanted a friend and that's who the texter claimed to be. _I guess I just wanted a little company, _there that wasn't too heavy.

Dave was both concerned and elated. She was reaching out to him! It had hurt to watch her suffer in silence without being able to do anything but at the same time, something really bad must have happened to prompt her to talk someone, a person she didn't know no less. _What's on your mind?_

Fortunately, JJ thought ruefully, her woes could be summed up in one word – _Will _

Dave had feeling it might her ex-husband given what she said on the plane – _What did he do?_

Once she started typing it's was like she couldn't stop – _He's sorta developed this habit of running off without telling me anything. Like if he's taking a weekend trip with buddies during the time he's supposed to be with Henry or on the other side of that, he just takes Henry goes somewhere with almost no notice. Right now, both of them are in New Orleans and Will didn't call me until a couple hours before their flight. _

Dave nearly slammed his glass on the table. The absolute nerve of Will, putting that kind of stress on JJ for no reason. The profiler in him critiqued that Will was probably getting revenge for all the times JJ's hectic schedule interrupted their married life but that wasn't excuse to act like a child. He fumbled with his reply, making several mistakes but managed to get out – _That's ridiculous! JJ you don't deserve that bullshit! _

JJ – _Don't I? Surely you know I'm a profiler with the FBI, I've taken off at random times. Maybe I'm just getting a taste of my own medicine. _There, she had finally divested herself of that piece of self-hate.

Rossi growled, why was she trying to blame herself? Will must have really done a number on her. Well he was going to undo it. _JJ please, yes I know you're a profiler but I also know you're smarter than this. Your career and him being an ass are not the same. What you're doing is sacrificing your life for the betterment of others. What is him taking off accomplishing? Nothing, it's just selfish and self-serving. You've saved lives JJ at the cost of your own but you should be proud of all that you've done and the people in your life should respect that, not condemn it. _

JJ read and re-read the message several times. Touched didn't even begin to describe how much she appreciated the texter's words. _Thank you, no one has ever said that to me before. _

Rossi smiled – _For what's it worth, if I had your job, I think the most important thing would be to make the most of what time you are home. As long as you do that, you have nothing to be ashamed of. _

JJ – _I try_

Rossi – _Then don't beat yourself up, you're doing your best _

JJ honestly thought she could cry, the simple sentence had undone a thousand bitter feelings. Not that she needed validation but to have someone recognize her efforts made her feel less like she was fighting on her own. As invested as she was in the conversation, she couldn't stop the yawn that built in her throat. _Hate to cut this short but I really need some sleep. Thank you for listening, I didn't mean to unload on you like that. _

Rossi – _It's okay I'm here for you, you're welcome. Sleep well. _Dave set down his phone with satisfaction, he'd finally gotten through to JJ. The warmth of that thought rivaled any brand of scotch.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story! I'm trying my best not to rush things between JJ and Rossi but she obviously had to be the one to reach out first given Rossi has an identity to keep secret. We'll be having a little fun with that in the next chapter, STAY TUNED! ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **

**P.S. If you haven't done it already, please check my book Dark Magic, Book One: The Fate of the Kennedys available on Amazon Kindle and follow me on twitter JA_Black_Author for updates on it and my ongoing fanfictions. Your support means the world to me. **


	5. Chapter 4

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 4 – Don't Get Caught

Ever since their heart-to-heart, JJ and her texter swapped messages almost every day for two weeks. She didn't make any further guesses as to who it was, in fact she found herself going out of her way to avoid even narrowing down the list. There weren't many men with her personal number and she'd already eliminated Derek and Reid. Thankfully Garcia was now in charge of calling people in but that didn't mean she didn't get into a few sticky situations. They were in Colorado hunting down a rapist when Hotch asked her to call Rossi and tell him that they'd found a lead.

JJ bit her lip, "Um he's with Morgan right?"

"No, Derek is with Reid at the coroner, Dave went with Alex to survey the crime scene."

JJ relaxed, dialling Alex's number, "I'm on it." Hotch raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment.

*HS*

Alex nodded on her phone, "Got it JJ, we'll see you back at the precinct." She snapped it shut and turned to Dave. "The team's got a lead."

"Good, there's nothing left to be found here," Dave shook his head,

"I just thought of something, what if the UNSUB researches the area and not the victim? He picks a spot and then attacks whoever is most convenient?"

"That would explain his obvious knowledge of the land but the seemingly random victims," Rossi nodded.

"Maybe you should call JJ and let her know," Alex suggested and Dave blanched. He didn't want to compromise the investigation for something like this but at the same time, if it was possible, he'd like to keep this arrangement going a little longer.

"Uh….can you do it? I'm still trying to figure out this thing," he made a face, waving the new phone.

"Want me to show you?" Alex extended her hand but he shook his head.

"I'm determined to do this on my own come hell or high water," Dave said confidently and Alex laughed.

"Alright, good luck Agent Rossi," Alex, still chuckling, dialled JJ.

*HS*

JJ held her breath just a bit when her cell rang but then relaxed when she saw it was only Alex. She noted what the other agent had to say and passed it on to Hotch. They were able to solve the case the same day and catch the UNSUB before he attacked again. On the plane ride back, Rossi sat with Hotch so he was purposely behind JJ.

Rossi finished his file and pulled out his phone, _How was your day?_

He could hear the faint vibration of JJ's cell and some light tapping before he got, _Good I guess, on the way home. One more monster off the street. Doesn't change what he did while out there but it's something._

_Of course it is. How's Henry?_

_Fine, I'm still pissed at Will for the whole New Orleans thing but at least they had a good time. _

_Do you have him this weekend?_

_No he's with Will. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with myself, beyond work and kids, I pretty much have no life. _

_No friends to go out with? _

_We have a standing ladies night the last Saturday of every month and I'm not really in the mood for a bar or club. I'll probably just stay in with some wine and a book for company. _

_Ah, give me wine to wash me clean of the weather-stains of cares…_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson _

_Correct. You are well read. _

_There is no friend as loyal as a book. _

_Hemingway. But what about me Miss Jareau? I'd be more than happy to keep you company as well._

_After a few glasses of wine, I might not be in any condition to text coherently lol _

_Wine cannot tarnish the beauty of your words, only imbue them with the richness and flavour of the drink itself…_

_Who said that? _

_It's one of mine_

_Beautiful. I may just grant you the favour of a text this weekend :P_

_I am privileged. _

_As you should be. _

"I see you've gotten the hang of it Rossi," Alex said quietly from across the aisle.

Dave jumped and looked back and forth between Alex and Hotch who was also studying him. He cleared his throat and used the first excuse that came to his head, "Um yeah, kind of. I know enough now to realise I missed a few emails from my publisher and that I also missed a few angry voice messages about missing the emails. I'll have to deal with it when I get home."

"Soon you'll be able to actually make some calls," Alex smiled and returned to her file but Hotch kept on watching him.

"Can I help you Aaron?" Rossi attempted his normal, nonchalant, tone but didn't quite make it, even to his own ears.

"We'll talk back at the office David," Aaron murmured.

"Yes sir," Dave saluted and Hotch snorted softly. Dave hastily typed out one last text to JJ, _Got some stuff to do, text me when you get home? _

_Okay. _

*HS*

As much as Dave would have liked to, he knew he couldn't dodge Hotch so when the team got back to Quantico he forced himself up the stairs to the unit chief's office. He rapped a knuckle on the door, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Cut the crap Dave and close the door," Hotch threw down his pen and sat back expectantly.

Rossi resignedly shut the door and sat down opposite his friend. "Well…"

"Is there something wrong between you and JJ?" Hotch got right to the point.

"Absolutely not," Dave replied honestly.

"Then explain why I saw her deliberately avoid calling you and why did you tell Alex you were having trouble with your phone? I've seen you use it plenty of times without issue."

"Look Aaron, JJ and I don't have a problem per se, it's just that we can't afford to call each other on the phone. You see -" and with that, Dave launched into the whole story of his and JJ's texting relationship. From the mistaken text to their conversation about Will, up until that every day. To his credit, Hotch listened to every word patiently and didn't even scoff at Rossi's desire to keep the charade going.

However at the end he did say, "Dave you realise you're playing with fire right?"

"How so?" Dave disagreed. "JJ gets a shoulder to lean on and I get to help her, what's wrong with it?"

"Dave this is never going to be enough for you," Hotch pointed out. "You care about her – deeply, if nothing else you'll want to be there for her in person and when you do, there's no guarantee she's going to share your feelings."

"I realise that and I'm not going to pressure JJ into something she doesn't want," Dave stood, "I'd accepted that long before I ever got a new cell phone."

**A/N: Hey guys, a slightly bittersweet ending to this chapter though definitely something that needed to be put out there. I don't want to rush things between JJ and Rossi but I did want to start with the basic foundations for the two of them. Hope you like it, until next time ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	6. Chapter 5

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 5 – Saturday Night Texts

It was Saturday afternoon and the sun was gently warming the air. JJ's apartment had a rather spacious balcony that afforded her enough space for a small patio set. She set out a bottle of her favourite wine and a glass along with a book Garcia had recommended. With a smile she laid her phone down next to her book and took a seat. A soft breeze passed and the absolute peace of that moment made her eyes close just savouring the moment. Sighing contentedly, she propped her feet up on the opposite and began reading, pausing occasionally to sip some wine. The hours slipped away and all too soon, the sun was beginning to set. The golden-orange light on the pages of her novel alerted JJ that the day was coming to an end and she set it down. Stretching, she checked her phone to make sure, absorbed as she had been, she didn't accidentally miss any calls or messages. None. She decided to honour her promise to the texter and sent him a "Hi".

Rossi was also at home but he stayed in his study working on his latest novel. He made some fairly good progress was JJ's text came in. He smiled and promptly abandoned his laptop to respond. _Good evening Ms. Jareau, I trust you had a relaxing day?_

_Yes thank you, how was yours?_

_Unfortunately I found myself lost in work today. I would have preferred to have spent the time sharing that wine you mentioned with you. _

This came just as JJ was taking a sip, she laughed. _I'm having some right now, classic Pinot Grigio is the best. Too bad you had to work. _

_It is a shame but at least I have been honoured with a message from my lady fair. I like white but I'm more of a hard liquor man myself. Scotch and whiskey is the perfect cap to any day. _

_Well go ahead and have one on me, if you're finished working of course._

Rossi chuckled and decided to play along, shutting his computer off and heading over to where he had his crystal decanter of scotch and a couple glasses. He poured one out and took a picture of it, making sure JJ wouldn't be able to figure out where he was and sent it to her. _To good company!_

JJ laughed and took one of herself holding up her glass. _Cheers to that!_

Dave smiled as he sipped his drink and examined at the picture. She looked so relaxed and happy, not to mention beautiful in the most unintentional way. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, the casual white tank top, the way the sun made her skin glow… _May I say you look lovely Ms. Jareau _

_Why thank you, I wish I could return the compliment…_

_Nice try. Guess my name first._

JJ snickered, _Inigo Montoya?_

Rossi erupted into full-blown laughter at the message. He immediately thought of Gideon for some reason but couldn't tell JJ about that so he said, _Not even close _

_Darn. I was hoping for a hot Spanish guy._

_Sorry to disappoint. Know many hot Spanish men do you?_

_Not really. A couple of American ones, this one British dude, oh and an Italian guy. _JJ had hit send before realizing what she wrote. Complete horror filled her gut and she pushed her wine glass as far away as possible. What had she done!? DAMAGE CONTROL! DAMAGE CONTROL! _And if for some reason you happen to fall into that list, just remember I've had several glasses of wine and my judgement is probably off. _Even to her own ears that sounded so compensating. JJ put her head down on the table and banged it a few times, "Smooth Jen," she grumbled, "reallllllll smooth."

Dave nearly choked on his drink when the first text came through. It was like he was a teenager all over again and a cheerleader had just called him cute. But before he could really digest his emotions, her second arrived and he had to shake his head fondly. There were so many things he'd have liked to say but he went with teasing her a bit. _Really? How off?_

_Enough where I just gave a short-list of the hot men I know to possibly one of said men_

_Don't worry, your secret is safe with me_

_I'm sure it is, _JJ really hoped the rueful tone came through.

_I think we should say goodnight before you start revealing anymore classified information_

_Ha ha. I guess we should besides I'm out of wine._

_Now that is tragic_

_Isn't it just? I'll message you tomorrow ok? _

_As you wish. _

_Spare me Wesley, goodnight _

_Goodnight Jennifer. _Rossi went back to the picture of JJ and stared at it for a while. Hotch had been right in some ways, he wanted to be there for her more and it was killing him not to be. But he could make this work, he had to. He noticed that half her wine bottle was in the frame and could just make out the brand on the label. Making a mental note, he put his phone away and leaned back in his seat. One day he'd tell her everything but for now this was enough.

The next morning, JJ was awoken by the sound of someone knocking briskly at her door. Her head felt heavy and her limbs were like lead to her. She dragged herself out of bed, calling hoarsely, "COMING! JUST A MINUTE!" She pulled on a robe and shuffled to the door. She looked the peephole but found no one there. Confused, she opened the door to find a gift basket with her favourite wine and a fancy box of assorted crackers. There was a note attached to the basket handle and her jaw dropped when she read it. She picked it up only to jump but not move when the door to the staircase slammed shut. She stared in the direction of the door, fiddling with the card,

_Your turn to have one on me _

**A/N: Hey guys, I had NOT realized how much time had passed since my last upload so please PLEASE forgive me. Anyway it's my birthday on the 6****th**** so I'd consider it a lovely present if you left a review. THANK YOU! ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! s**


	7. Chapter 6

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 6 – Friends and Foes

JJ's mind was entirely fogged for most of the morning. She had placed the gift basket on the counter and despite not looking at it, it plagued all of her thoughts. This was the first physical manifestation of her texter and it was somewhat unnerving having not been prepared for it. It was her favourite wine, delivered to her doorstep, but how did they know it? It was a strange mix of emotions in her gut, in between being flattered, shocked, and more than just a little anxious. It was like their relationship had taken on a new dimension and for that reason her phone remained untouched. Suddenly the texter was really _real _as in there was a person on the other end of her phone, she could call that person and perhaps agree to see him. They could share the wine, talk face to face. Like answering the door, you know someone is there but you aren't completely sure what you'll find until you open it. Well, JJ thought ruefully, I certainly didn't know what I'd find at my door this morning. Should she call Garcia? Make sure she wasn't making a horrible mistake? She debated this to herself while driving to pick Henry from Will's place.

When she arrived Henry was already outside, playing in the yard while Will watched him. Her ex nodded to her while her son screamed "MOMMY!" He dashed to meet her before she'd even gotten out of the car.

"Hey baby," JJ scooped him and spun him in circles. "How was it with Daddy?"

"We saw a movie, I got to pick it," Henry happily told her.

"That sounds like fun," JJ tweaked his nose. "Go get your stuff, I want to talk to Daddy for a minute."

"Okay mama." She put him down and turned to Will. Long shot as it was, she had to check if the texter was him. If nothing else this was one person she wouldn't mind seeing off the list of possibilities. "Hey."

"Hey, how's work?" his tone lacked all warmth, only dry sarcasm and JJ suppressed a growl.

"Fine, I actually wanted to ask you something. Was it you that left a bottle of wine outside my door earlier?" She purposely avoided the messages, not wanting Will to know about that in case it wasn't him. She searched his face for signs of recognition but got nothing.

"Why would I do that?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know," she shrugged helplessly. "It was my favourite so it had to be someone who knew."

"Even if I was going to do that Jennifer, when would I have had the time?" Will scoffed. "It's not like I can predict when you'll be home, of course that's all a part of the job."

"Okay you've made your point loud and clear Will," JJ remained as calm as possible. "My schedule is hectic but it's not going to change -"

"I'll say," Will snorted.

"You know what, forget it. I'm sorry I thought you might have been capable of doing something decent," thankfully Henry returned and JJ ushered him in without another word to Will. Angry as she was at her former husband, Jennifer also mentally berated herself. It had been a stupid move to go to Will but at the same time, who else would know her so well?

*HS*

"GARCIA!" JJ went straight to the tech's lair and shut the door behind her.

Penelope jumped and spun in her seat, "Gumdrop! What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Um yeah…kinda…" JJ rubbed her forehead. "Listen Garci, I need you to do something but it's a little strange."

"What?" Pen cocked an eyebrow.

"I need you to trace this number. Find out everything you can, but unless there's something bad do NOT tell me." JJ stressed. "I don't want to know who this is."

"I'm sorry," Garcia said with a laugh in her voice. "You want to me dig up information but you don't want to hear it?"

"Unless the person turns to be a creep, no," JJ gave her the texter's number in a piece of folded paper. "I've been anonymously texting this person, I mean he knows me but I don't know him. I mean _know_ him but I don't know him… anyway everything was fine until this morning when I found a bottle of my favourite wine on my doorstep."

Garcia frowned, "Have you considered asking this person how they know?"

"I don't want to set him off, I'm a little spooked," JJ admitted. "Look at where we work, we've seen horrible things happen to women who've let the wrong person in. I should have come to you straight away but it was so nice to have someone outside of the BAU supposedly."

"It's okay Jayje, I'm here and if this weirdo is a threat to my baby I will hurt them." She made to turn to her screens when she stopped halfway. "Wait, 'supposedly outside the BAU'?"

"I'm not entirely sure," JJ shrugged. "The first time he texted me, he wanted to tell me that he'd gotten a new number but obviously I didn't know who it was. He said he was a male friend of mine and dared me to figure it out he was. I got so caught up in this that I've been trying to avoid narrowing the list. I know it's not Will, Derek, or Spencer. Although those last two were guesses that he shot down, so he might be lying."

"How do you know it's not Will?"

"I asked him personally," JJ's sudden harder tone spoke volumes and Garcia didn't push that line of thought. Then something occurred to her, "So he's a male friend that recently got a new number?"

"Yup," JJ confirmed.

Garcia immediately faced her computers lest JJ see her smile. She had a sneaking suspicion what she'd find written on the piece of paper and sure enough, there it was, David Rossi's phone number! "How very 'You've Got Mail' of you Rossi," she murmured lowly. She pretended to type something into computer and glanced back at JJ only to see she had her back to her. "What are you doing?"

"So I won't be tempted to look," was JJ's stout reply.

Garcia giggled, "Okay then." She tapped random keys and decided to mess with her a bit by making exaggerated noises like 'OOOOOHHHHHH', 'MMMMHHHHHMMMM', with the occasional 'interesting' and 'I see' thrown in. By the end, JJ was fidgeting worse than a kid at the dentist's office and Penelope figured she'd tortured her enough. She made a show of shutting off the screens and pronounced herself, "DONE!"

"Well…" JJ carefully turned towards her.

"You're absolutely safe, nothing suspicious, just a friend like he said," she gave her the number back.

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Garcia smiled as JJ slumped in relief. "Now go, I assume you haven't said thank you for the wine yet and the man brought it to your door."

"You're right," JJ got up. "Thanks Penelope."

"Anytime honey," Penelope watched her go and pulled out her cellphone. _Your secret is safe with me but one wrong move David Rossi and I will end you. _


	8. Chapter 7

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 7 – Confessions

When Dave received Garcia's message he only smiled and shook his head. He figured the wine might spook her and there was only one logical place for her to go. He replied, _Wouldn't dream of it, thank you. _He wondered whether he should message JJ but decided against it. He wasn't going to push her, when she was comfortable she'd reach out. Until then he carried on his paperwork, ears open for that little beep.

For her part, JJ had written and re-written a number of texts but had erased them all. "Too accusing," she growled to herself hitting the backspace on the thirteenth message. "I'm just curious how he knew about the wine, why do all of these sound like an FBI interrogation? Oh wait…" JJ made an exasperated noise, "Okay, I'll work into it." _Hey._

Dave grinned when his phone finally went off, _Why hello, I trust you had a good morning Jennifer_

It between the prolonged panic attack and her confrontation with Will, JJ wanted to lie but couldn't. Especially not to the person who was just trying to be nice to her. So she wrote back,_ Mostly. _

_Mostly? _Dave paused, had he really overstepped his boundaries? _I hope I didn't scare you this morning. I just wanted to surprise you with the wine._

_Oh no, I mean I was a little shocked by the wine but I also had a run-in with Will and those never end well. Thank you by the way, it was wonderful. _

Dave's nostrils flared at the mention of her ex, _You're welcome, I wish Will hadn't spoiled things for you. What happened?_

JJ sighed, _I guess I started this one. I thought the wine had come from him because not too many people would know my favourite and we ended up arguing a little bit. Nothing too horrible but it wasn't pleasant either._

_JJ I saw the label in the photo you sent me. I guess I should have said so in my note. I'm sorry. _

JJ nearly slapped her forehead, she hadn't even thought about that! She opened the picture and indeed it was possible to make out the brand from the side. Well now she felt really stupid. _It's not your fault but it's also one more guy off the list of who you could be_

Dave's brow furrowed, _Wait is that meant to be a good thing or a bad thing?_

JJ thought it over, _Both I guess. I have to admit that I enjoy texting with you but I'd also like to thank you in person_

_Well then guess who I am, _he challenged.

_Come on…give me a hint _

_Nope. _

_Pretty please _

_Not a chance. _

JJ huffed petulantly, _Well then, how about you tell me something that I wouldn't know about you?_

_Why?_

_At least that way I know something about you other than being a male friend of mine. _

_Only if you tell me something too. _

_Deal. _

_Once when I was seven I actually put pop rocks in my cat's litter box. The cat freaked out and refused to use it ever again. It started to do its business everywhere else in the house. My mother was not impressed. _

JJ burst out laughing and couldn't stop until she needed something to drink. She ran out to the bullpen to grab a bottle of water. From his office, Dave saw her come out and was pleased to see her so happy. Suddenly he realized he needed some water too and slipped out to meet her…get a bottle. JJ was rereading the message, still giggling when Rossi approached. "Care to share JJ?"

"Oh hey Rossi, it's just a friend of mine told me this story about when he was a kid," JJ snickered.

"You don't say?" he hid a smile behind his bottle.

"Yeah he put pop rocks in his cat's litter box. Scared the poor thing so much that it preferred going to bathroom anywhere else," JJ started laughing all over again. "I know I should feel bad for the cat but that made my day."

"I'm sure the cat will forgive you," Dave shrugged.

"I hope so," JJ grinned. "I'd hate for it to come by my place and take revenge."

"Well you enjoy your conversation, I'll see you later," Dave waved and walked away. He got out his phone and typed, _Your turn. _

JJ drummed her fingers against the counter trying to think of a good story to share. _Well one time, I was five and this boy in my class was bullying me. I decided to take revenge and put itching powder on his head except when I went after him, I tripped and fell on top of him. The powder split and some ended up going into his pants instead. I think you can imagine what happened next, let's just say he might have tried to use various objects in his pursuit of relief. My father was laughing so hard I got away with a time out._

Dave roared laughter but had to stifle himself when he remembered the door was open. _That poor boy. _

_At the time, I thought he deserved it. Still do…a bit. _

_Oh I'm sure he did, it's just unfortunate that he had to be first to learn the risk of messing with Jennifer Jareau. Your wrath is nothing to be trifled with._

_So you've tasted my wrath then?_

In his mind, Dave could easily recall the look on her face and cold fury in her voice when he went to the press behind her back. _Once. A mistake I assure you I will not repeat._

JJ raised an eyebrow, how intriguing. Tempting as it was to push him, she didn't want him to realize his mistake and be back on his guard. _So long as you learned. _

However Dave did realise his mistake and thought fast of a way to distract her. _I did. It's a shame though…_

JJ was puzzled, _what is? _

Dave inhaled a deep breath and took a huge gamble. _I'd never want to risk my limbs and get you mad but you are stunning when you're angry._

**A/N: Hey guys, I am currently trying to play catch up with my writing which had fallen to the side due to some stuff going on. But Princessg101 is back and I loved this chapter. I am absolutely trying hard to go slow but I just can't wait to get into the JJ/Rossi goodness. ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	9. Chapter 8

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 8 – A New Dimension

JJ stared at the text message for several long moments. 'You are stunning when you're angry,' it wasn't exactly the most lavish compliment but at the same time it was totally unexpected and still very flattering. She knew she had to reply with something but couldn't think of the right words. She needed to stall for a bit more. _Meaning…_

_I can't describe it properly. Something comes over you and changes you somehow. All I know is it's a gorgeous sight…for the innocent bystander. _In reality, Dave could probably wax lyrical about JJ. When she was angry, there was a hard, piercing look in her eye and an edge to her voice that told anyone and everyone not to mess with her. She held herself more upright and had a stronger set to her jaw, she'd breathe heavier but keep a deadly calm. She was like a predator out to defend her territory and her own. He'd gladly tell her all of this but considering the circumstances he figured he had to draw a line somewhere...for now.

JJ stared at the message ruefully, when Will spoke about her temper was nearly as complimentary. _My husband would certainly disagree with you. _

Dave was sorely tempted to say screw that piece of crap but he got the feeling she got enough of that from Garcia and Emily. _Ex-husband otherwise I wouldn't have dared tell you that and obviously he would, an ass is always on the opposite end from the brain. _Just because she had heard it all before didn't mean he was going to be nice.

_LOL! Wine, funny stories, compliments, and skillfully bashes my ex? You're on a roll today._

_What can I say? When I'm good, I'm good_

JJ shook her fondly, typical male ego, _Really?_

_You sound skeptical_

_I'm just wondering what your definition of good is… I mean any man can claim he's 'good' _JJ gulped, had she just flirted with her texter? It certainly sounded like it.

His reply came, _I'll have you know I hold myself to very high standards. Good is just easier to say than remarkably, exceptionally, and wonderfully talented. _

This was her out, JJ knew that. But what was wrong with a little harmless flirting? She was a single woman and he'd started it anyway, well kind of. Still it wasn't like she was about send him naked pictures or anything. She'd keep it light just in case he wasn't into it. _You're that talented huh? What kind of talents are we talking about here? _

Dave wondered whether or not she was flirting. He certainly knew he'd like her to be but that didn't mean she was. He'd let the first comment pass as if she'd been teasing but again it she prodded him. They were breaking new ground here and she would be the one to dictate the pace. _What talents are you inquiring about? _

He didn't seemed opposed to it or maybe he hadn't gotten the hint. JJ smirked, _Surprise me._

Okay Jennifer Jareau was officially flirting with him. That whole teenager/cheerleader feeling came back but it didn't last long as he mind travelled down the path of all things he could do to 'surprise' her. Some friendly, some romantic, and some very intimate. He had to slow down his imagination before it got out of control. Perhaps, for her, he could try the subtle method of courtship. _Okay, I will _

That took her by surprise, _What?_

_I'll surprise you JJ. Can't tell you when obviously but you'll know it's me. _

_Well the wine was good place to start, I can't wait to see the rest. I hope I'm not giving you too much trouble. _JJ couldn't lie and say she wasn't excited to see what he'd do. The wine had been startling but smart and simple but this time she knew – sort of knew who it was from. There wouldn't be any more confrontations with Will at least not about this.

_Not trouble at all Miss Jareau. The opportunity to showcase my brilliant self is one I readily welcome. _Dave was aware that he was playing with fire. Any gesture made towards JJ could led back to him but then again, he did have an ace in the hole in the form of a certain tech goddess. Aaron knew what was going on too but he didn't think the Unit Chief would be very interested in partaking in any schemes. No Penelope was his best bet. Not only crafty, she would also be a fountain of information on JJ. He prided himself on the things he knew about Jennifer but it was nothing compared to Garcia. Strange, JJ had unwittingly provided him with the perfect ally. 

_Haha no small amount of humility from you is there?_

_Never, I only regret that some of my talents can only be enjoyed when actually being with me in person. Perhaps one day I could convince you to avail yourself in my charms. _

JJ contemplated that for a moment, the idea of meeting her texter was appealing and terrifying in equal measure. _One day…if I am adequately impressed by your surprises_

Dave nodded, he didn't exactly expect her to jump into meeting him given their previous conversation but he was glad that she was still open to the idea. _I'll be sure to impress then._

JJ leant back in her chair, content, _Until then._

**A/N: Hey guys, I am soooooooo sorry for disappearing you. Every time I say I'm going to finish the latest batch of chapters something else comes up. I recently got a new job and I'm working on my masters online so my time is being cut into but I know this is just as important, don't your princess is not abandoning you. Thank you for being so very patient with me, I love you all. Until next time, ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ! **


	10. Chapter 9

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 9 – Daisy Defender

As it turned out, JJ didn't have to wait long for her surprise. The following morning, there was another round of brisk knocking and JJ all but threw herself to the door. However when she opened it, it was just a delivery man with a bouquet of flowers. But rather than standard roses, he carried beautiful mix of flowers such as lilac, daisies, and carnations. It smelt divine and the scent was powerful enough to permeate the air almost immediately. The card read, _Keep an eye out for me, this isn't the only surprise I have for you. _JJ happily accepted the bouquet and arranged it in a nice vase on her kitchen counter. She took a picture and sent it to the texter with the note, _Thank you. It's beautiful. _

Dave was walking into Quantico at the time and smiled when he saw that she had already set it up in her kitchen. _Nothing on you, _was his reply.

_Wow someone is really putting on the charm. _

He had to be honest, _I've never had a more important reason. _

JJ blushed, _Easy there Romeo, give it all away now, you won't be able to continue later on. _

_I'll never run out of words for JJ but if you insist and I'll keep them to myself until another time, perhaps at 2? _Dave smirked knowing that would peak her interest and put his phone away as he got into the elevator.

JJ lifted an eyebrow, two huh? She instinctively knew there was little point in trying to pry for more information so she quietly hide her curiosity with a sigh, _Alright, 2 it is. _She got dressed made to leave but before she left, she decided to pluck a daisy from the bouquet and thread it through her ponytail. She headed to work just like any other day but on this occasion, she kept her eyes wide open for anyone that seemed to be watching her. Unfortunately once she started doing that, it seemed like everyone was watching her. She made herself stop after found herself suspecting the mailman that she passed on her way into Quantico.

"Nice flower Jayje," Morgan complimented as she approached the kitchenette to put her lunch away. He was casually leaning against the counter, sipping coffee as usual. She had already taken Morgan off the list but it couldn't hurt to double-check.

"Thank you," JJ said brightly. "I got it from a friend."

"Would this be a male friend by any chance?" he asked suggestively.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact," JJ nodded.

"Aw I see you little miss Jennifer," Morgan laughed. "But daisies? Really?"

"Not your thing?" Jennifer carefully kept her face nonchalant.

"Nah, I'm more about roses. Classy but seductive," Derek winked. "Daisies are the sort of thing kids give each other like dandelions."

"There's nothing wrong with daisies," JJ immediately defended her texter. So it definitely wasn't Morgan, no way he would bash one of his own moves. "Roses are overplayed, maybe you ought to try mixing things up. Besides this came in a mixed bouquet." She had to stop herself before she sounded like a whiny teenager.

As it was Derek was already amused, "Okay, okay, no ragging on the daisies. Getting a little worked there aren't ya?"Unable to help herself, she burst out laughing and Morgan joined.

They were soon joined by Rossi and Hotch who were refilling their mugs with coffee. "What's the joke?" the UNIT chief asked.

"JJ got a daisy from her boyfriend," Derek taunted and JJ very maturely stuck out her tongue.

"Did she now?" Rossi drank his coffee. "That's cute." Dave and Aaron glanced at each other and Aaron shook his head imperceptibly.

"AHA! See cute," Derek said triumphantly, "not romantic."

"It wasn't just daisies and I never said it was meant to be romantic! Rossi we need a ruling," JJ tugged the Italian closer. "Are an assortment of daisies and other flowers an appropriate gift for a female friend that you're currently exploring a new relationship with?"

"Sorry but I have paperwork to do," Hotch excused himself. "Dave, let me know the answer later okay?"

He moved too quickly for Rossi to see his face but Dave thought he saw his friend's shoulders shake slightly as he briskly walked away. Silently cursing the UNIT chief to the little known eighth circle of hell, Rossi cleared his throat, "Well I suppose, if that person wasn't trying to come on too strong or they weren't sure the nature of the relationship but still wanted to do something for said female friend… Yes I should think an assortment of flowers including daisies are fine."

"HA! See Rossi agrees with me," JJ looped her arm through his bringing her closer and Dave could practically smell the daisy neatly tucked into her hair. He tried not to fixate on it but it was gratifying to see JJ enjoying his gift so much. He had definitely not foreseen this when he ordered the flowers this morning.

Derek held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, I'll take it from the expertise of a master. Still not my thing though." He added and made his way back to his desk.

Rossi turned JJ, "So, a new man in your life? Good for you, about time you moved on."

"I wouldn't go that far," JJ shrugged meekly. "Right now we're just friends but he's…special."

"Special?" Dave tried not to look too proud at the faint blush and small smile on JJ's face.

"Yeah," JJ ducked her head. "I can't explain it right but he's very special to me. Anyway," she shook her head and looked back up at the Italian man, "thank for the help Rossi."

"Anytime JJ," Rossi gave her hand a squeeze. He let her go and watched as she went to her office, the flower still visible in her hair. "Anytime."

**A/N: Hey guys, if anyone had told me I'd be writing a chapter called 'Daisy Defender' I might have called in Hotch or Rossi to do a psychological profile of them but alas here it is. P.S I'm not bashing roses, I love the blue ones but I do think they've become overplayed. Hope you're all enjoying the story, I have some great ideas for the future so let me know what you think, ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 10 – Think Of Me

The rest of the morning passed with paperwork and phone calls, all the while the daisy remained in JJ's hair. Despite trying to focus on her work, she kept surreptitiously glancing at the clock, each time stroking the flower gently. Finally two o'clock came and she abandoned all pretense of waiting and patience. She gave it about five minutes before sending her texter a message, _Its 2 now _

In his office, Dave chuckled at her eagerness, _Indeed it is. _

_You said something about 2 earlier, another surprise_

_Did I? _

_Yes! _

_Are you sure?_

JJ frowned and went back to the exchange, he hadn't explicitly said it but he clearly implied it! _Okay, you said perhaps 2_

_Exactly, I didn't specify which 2 it would be or if it going to be at 2 at all_

_You wouldn't have said it if it wasn't going to be at 2, _JJ knew that much. _And how many 2s are there?_

Dave was having entirely too much fun messing with her, _This one…or 2 I guess, 2 am, tomorrow 2 pm and so on. See? There are options._

JJ actually stomped her foot a little and then promptly chastised herself for the action. What was with him and bringing out her inner kid? _But… _She went to type his name only to remember she didn't actually have one for him. She'd gotten used to calling him 'texter' to herself, she'd never actually gotten a name. Of course part of that was the whole 'guess who I am' thing, which had really fallen to the wayside now that she thought about it. Still, she couldn't call him texter in her messages. _Hang on, side note, what do I call you? I just realized I don't know your name _

_Kind of the whole point of this isn't it?_

_Yeah but I have to call you something…_

Dave thought it over, she did deserve a name, even if it was a fake one. _Go with Tony_

_Tony? _JJ was certain she didn't know any 'Tony's.

_Yeah like Fat Tony from the Simpsons, love that guy_

_So you're a fat, old mobster that is perpetually smoking a cigar and talks like he just walked out of the Godfather?_

Dave couldn't help but marvel at the accuracy of that description, no wonder he liked that character so much. _Well… I'm not fat. _

_LOL! _JJ grinned as she typed out, _Okay Tony, why don't you make with the goods already? _

_Goods? What goods? You ain't got nothing on me, ya lousy coppa! _Dave wasn't big on gangster movies but with JJ this was actually pretty fun.

_Don't make me come after you Tony, just hand it over and nobody has to get hurt_

Dave snorted, _Check your email_

JJ immediately went to her inbox and her eyes widened as she saw an email from Cartier's. She opened it and her jaw dropped when it informed her that her order was ready. From the order information, she gathered it was bracelet with a pendent on it but she couldn't figure out the abbreviation to know what it was. _You got me a bracelet! _

_Custom bracelet. I would have had it sent to the apartment but I figured it was safer for you to pick it up whenever you get the chance. _The team had propensity for taking off at random times and he'd hate for someone to steal the package or something happen to it.

_THANK YOU! _JJ looked at the clock and did the math. She hadn't taken her lunch break yet and Cartier's wasn't that far away, could she make it back in time? How mad would Hotch be if she was a few minutes late? She knew for fact the team didn't have any cases coming in, perks of being the one who made that call, so what was she waiting for? In moment of impulsiveness, she grabbed her keys and ran out of the office. She passed Reid in the hall and said without stopping, "I'm heading out for lunch Spence!"

"S-sure okay JJ," Reid replied confusedly to her rapidly retreating form. "I'll tell Hotch?"

She gestured her acknowledgement as she caught the elevator as it was closing. Checking her phone, she saw that the email included a phone number and she called the store to make sure they had the order ready for her to pick up. One antsy drive to the mall and a mad dash to Cartiers later, she had the box in her hands. She had just enough time to pick up something from the food court and then got back to her car to make it back to work. She had scarfed her lunch during the drive and managed to slip into her office without much notice. She locked the door and took out the box. She carefully opened and gasped at the golden bracelet with two charms on opposite sides. On one side was a small jeweled rose with a black stem and leaf and on the other, a white half-mask. Touched she could only smile faintly at the inscription inside the lid of the box,

_When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me*_

She recognized the quote and retrieved her phone, _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night.  
And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.**_

Dave stared at the message for a long moment. How he wished he could do just that…only for her. _That's all I ask of you. _

*Phantom of the Opera: Think of Me

**Phantom of the Opera: All I Ask of You

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, I think Phantom of the Opera suits the current setting nicely but I promise Rossi won't kidnap JJ and hold her hostage. Let me know what you think, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	12. Chapter 11

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 11 – By Your Side

"It's so beautiful," Garcia gasped examining the bracelet on JJ's hand. This was one thing she just couldn't keep to herself so she immediately went to the tech. "And it's based on the Phantom of the Opera," Garcia continued. "The actress in me is positively neon green with envy."

"What? Never found a single rose in your dressing room?" JJ teased.

"Nope," Garcia pouted. On the inside, Penelope was mightily impressed with Rossi's choice. That Italian stallion really knew how to up the ante. Still she couldn't help but wonder if he really thought of himself as the phantom, somehow unfit to come out openly about his love. He definitely wasn't ugly or disfigured, this wasn't an age thing was it? She had to restrain from rolling her eyes, she'd speak to him later.

JJ broke her reverie when she jumped, she'd gotten another text message. _Enjoying my present?_

Garcia smirked and snapped her fingers with her hand outstretched, "Let me." JJ looked at her warily. "I won't screw things up I promise, I know who this is remember?" Still hesitantly, JJ laid the phone in her hand. Garcia pondered a suitable response, _Ah the phantom speaks! It is your daroga checking in. _

Dave was confused for a moment until he remembered where they were and who JJ must have gone to, _My dear Persian, is that you? Where is Christine?_

_Indeed it is I, Christine sits with me. _

_Is there something wrong daroga? Is she lodging a complaint?_

_No she sings your praises but I am curious about the song _

_What about it? _

_The rose is Christine I presume, a fair choice. But why is the mask you? _

Where was Garcia going with this? _I am a phantom, I must remain in the shadows literally and figuratively _

_Out of purpose or intent? _

Ah, now he understood. _Both I should think _

Penelope pursed her lips and shook her head, _I cannot argue with the purpose but all purposes do not endure. Therefore I urge you to reconsider your intent, Christine cannot be kept in the dark, especially so needlessly. Your face will not frighten her. _

Dave weighed each world carefully, _It frightens me_

_You fear yourself? That makes little sense to me but then again when a man adopts such romantic methods to entice a young girl's affections…_

_The man must be either a villain, or the girl a fool, is that it?_

_Well we know Christine is no fool _

_And I am no villain as you well know _

_Then when called upon, I expect you to prove that you are as I know to be. Otherwise, you will learn what true villainy is at my hands. _

_Warning heeded daroga. _

_Good, here speak to your Christine. _Garcia gave the phone back to JJ who was quite literally vibrating with tension. Throughout the entire conversation, she kept wondering what Garcia and Tony were talking about and why did Penelope shake her head and make a face that one time? The minute she got it back, she wrote, _What was that all about? _

Dave could only imagine JJ's confusion, _Nothing to worry about my dear, just some things needed clearing up. Will you be sharing a drink with me again this weekend? _

_Not this time, Henry is with me and I'm going to need all my wits to keep up with him. _

Perfect timing for another surprise, _That's alright, I've got to go get some work done. You have fun with the little man. _

_Thanks. _JJ replied then scrolled back through the conversation Tony had had with Garcia. It was vague but it seemed as though Garcia was trying to convince her texter not to stay hidden for too long. The 'purpose or intent' part intrigued her, did Tony really feel like he had to hide from her? He feared his face…or was it her possible rejection of his face? Garcia was right, that didn't make sense. One thing was for certain though, Garcia and Tony definitely knew each. Contrary to popular belief, Garcia didn't just go around threatening everyone, they had to be close. That could only mean one thing, Tony, her texter, was on the team! But that couldn't be right, she'd already eliminated Reid and Derek, leaving her with Hotch and Rossi and frankly the idea of either of them playing this game seemed ludicrous. Then again… technically she hadn't spoken to either of them directly over the phone in months and they'd be more understanding about her situation with Will and work than anyone else. It made sense and they weren't bad options either. Both of them were good men; handsome, smart, caring, responsible. She'd just have to wait and see, she returned to her desk smirking, suddenly work was going to be very interesting from now on.

The weekend came and Will dropped Henry off early Saturday morning. She wasn't the type to go out too much, preferring to some quality time with her son at home. Around midday, they were on the couch watching cartoons when there was a knock at the door. JJ went to get it and it was a delivery man with a rather big box at his feet. "Delivery for Jennifer Jareau."

"That's me," JJ signed for it and awkwardly pulled it in through the door. She brought it to living room and Henry jumped up.

"What's in there mommy?"

"I don't know baby, let's find out," together they pulled off the tape and had fun digging through all the packing peanuts to get to another box containing a robotic dinosaur. There was a note taped to the side, _My contribution to mother-and-son time, hope you both enjoy it, Tony. _ With misty eyes, JJ watched her son examine the outside of the box. "Go ahead and open it sweetie, it's for us."

"Yay," Henry clapped his hands and enthusiastically pulled the dinosaur out. Tony had sent along a pack of batteries for it so soon enough it was playfully chasing her son around the living room. JJ watched and occasionally joined, mostly to 'save' Henry.

One of those occasions she caught him and pulled out her phone, "Come here baby, we need to say thank you to my friend Tony for the dinosaur." She used her phone's video feature to record a clip of them, "Say thank you Tony."

"THANK YOU TONY!" Henry cheered. "THANK YOU FOR THE DINOSAUR!" With that, he ran off to keep playing and JJ turned the camera on herself.

"Really Tony, thank you so much. This means a lot to me," she blew the phone a kiss and stopped recording. She sent it to Tony and at his home, Rossi received it with a smile. Mother and son looked so happy, the phantom could stand to live in the shadows for a while longer.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hadn't figured on having a Phantom of the Opera theme but it seems to be working from my perspective. Remember all ideas and suggestions are welcome, I will see you next time, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	13. Chapter 12

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 12 – Have Your Back

JJ was on proverbial cloud nine. Tony had given her a wonderful afternoon with her son and the good mood persisted throughout the weekend and into the work week. Monday morning, she walked into Quantico with high spirits and a case of doughnuts for her team. She set the box in the kitchenette but carefully removed two and wrapped them in napkins. Having the two most plausible suspects for her texter being her superiors meant that whatever she did had to be subtle or her job could be at stake. She went to Hotch's office first and placed one napkin-wrapped doughnut on his desk, "Hey Hotch."

"JJ?" the Unit Chief raised an eyebrow.

"I brought doughnuts for everyone, figured I'd get one to you before Reid and Morgan devour them," JJ joked.

Hotch softened into a rare smile, "Thanks. What's the occasion?"

Is he asking or is he _asking_? JJ wondered. "Oh nothing really, had a great weekend. Still in a good mood when I woke up this morning so I thought about sharing the joy."

"I'm glad to see you so happy," Hotch picked up the pastry. "It has to have been a hard time for you lately."

"Yes but things are better now," JJ beamed. "I'm going to drop this off to Rossi," she waved the other doughnut. "Bye Hotch."

"Bye," the Unit Chief sighed as he bit into the sweet dessert, Rossi really was playing with fire.

*HS*

JJ caught up with Rossi at his office door, "Hey Dave, I got a doughnut for you. Saved it from the wolves." She nodded towards the bullpen where Derek and Reid could be seen chowing down.

"As always your kindness overwhelms me Jennifer," Rossi took it from her. "Isn't Garcia normally the one in charge of all things sugary in this office?"

"Technically yes, I just felt like doing something nice today. Consider it passing on good karma." JJ looked so happy and stress-free that Dave felt his heart expand in his chest. There was an ache to reach out to her, hold her, to tell her that if she would let him he would make sure she was this content all the time. On pure impulse, he cupped her cheek gently but tensed his arm against pulling her any closer. "Dave?" she whispered softly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this," his voice took on a very emotional quality and he forced himself to lighten up. "That friend of yours must be something really special."

"He really is." He couldn't be sure, probably wishful thinking, but JJ did seem to be giving him a probing look. Had she figured him out?

"You deserve nothing but the best," Rossi said at last, dropping his hand.

"Thanks Dave, I'll see you later," JJ walked away and Rossi saw Hotch staring at him from across the catwalk. His friend's expression couldn't have been anymore foreboding and Rossi knew he'd be having another conversation at some point. But it didn't have to be right then so Rossi defiantly met his gaze and went into his office.

At the same time, JJ returned to hers and got a message on her phone. Expecting it to be Tony, she was dismayed to see it was from Will instead. _Are you free today? I need to talk to you about something important. _

JJ rubbed her head a little, dealing with her ex wasn't exactly what she had hoped for this day. _Yeah, fine. I have a lunch break at 2, I'll meet you at the café on Frederick. _It was her favourite place so if she was going to deal with Will, she was sure going to get a good lunch out of it.

*HS*

Two o'clock came and Hotch watched as his team filtered out for their lunch breaks. He made sure JJ was gone before going to Dave's office just as the man was getting up himself. Rossi didn't even look surprised, "JJ left late today."

"I wanted to make sure we weren't overheard," Hotch shut the door. "Dave you have to tell her."

"Aaron you're worrying about nothing -"

"Nothing?!" Hotch repeated in disbelief. "JJ's feelings are nothing? You are leading her on, making her believe in this imaginary texter that understands her, cares for her."

"I do understand her, I do care for her, that isn't some figment of imagination," Dave fought back.

"But it isn't you," Aaron pushed.

"Yes it is, I told you already if JJ doesn't have romantic feelings for me fine, I accept that but by the end of this, she will know how much _I _care for her, how much _I _-"

"Love her?" Hotch filled in. "You told me the best part of this relationship was that it existed outside of the BAU, away from all the glass walls. Take that away, take JJ's one companion that is supposed to be apart from all of this, what will she have?"

"A man that would do anything for her, even leave the BAU." The pronouncement was followed by dead silence.

Hotch's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "You…you would…"

"If all she needs to have someone who understands but is outside of all of this then yes I'd leave the Bureau," Rossi wasn't quite sure what was making him say it but it wasn't precisely a lie either. "For now, however, I would just like to leave and get some lunch." With that, Rossi grabbed his coat and left the Unit Chief stunned in place.

*HS*

At the café, JJ was seated at one of the outdoor tables, sipping her coffee and nibbling on her sandwich when Will sat down opposite her. "Hey."

"Hi," JJ set her meal to the side. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Henry."

"Is he okay?" JJ asked concerned.

"Yeah he's fine, it's just I was talking to him about the weekend and -"

"Taking him on another vacation? This is a first, normally you don't think to tell me until you're at the airport," JJ realized almost immediately she jumped the gun but it did feel nice to say that to Will's face.

Then said face sneered at her, "You're one to talk about informing people, when were you going to tell me that you're seeing someone?"

"What?"

"All Henry could talk about this morning was the dinosaur that Tony," childish as it was, she hated Will even saying Tony's name, "bought for him and mommy to play with. So who is he huh? Tony what? Where did you meet him?"

"Hang on, you dragged me down here to give me the third degree about a friend who gave my son a toy?" JJ scoffed, "Will this is a whole new low for you."

"Henry is our son and I have a right to know who you're bringing into his life," Will insisted.

"I'm not bringing anyone into his life, a friend of mine from work heard I had Henry for the weekend and sent us a toy in the mail. There, end of story."

Will snorted derisively, "JJ don't be naïve, men don't just buy women presents for their kids because they're friends. You have to be involved with him, or at least he wants to be involved with you."

"That is none of your business," JJ said firmly.

"Aha so you are screwing him!"

"None of your business William," JJ repeated.

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Like hell it is," JJ shot back. "You wanted to know about Henry, that's fine but you do not get to tell me how to live. Not after all the conveniently-timed bimbos I've watched waltz out of your place just as I'm dropping Henry off. You didn't seem to care what our son saw then. My relationship with Tony is out of your jurisdiction Officer LaMontagne so unless you've some more useless garbage to spit out, leave."

"Okay Jennifer, you want to bang some guy on the side fine," Will accused as he stood up. "But so help me God if you bring some dirt bag near my boy…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure you get your Daddy of the Year award," JJ rolled her eyes as Will stalked off. When he gone, JJ put her head down tiredly unbeknownst to the fact that Rossi was standing some distance away. He was still within earshot and heard the entire exchange between the two. He began going in another direction but threw caution to the wind and got out his phone. _Look who's calling who a dirt bag! I'm proud of you standing up to him and still so beautiful when you're mad I see_

JJ nearly leapt out of her seat, _Where are you?_

_Gone. But just remember, I'll always have your back._

_I'll always have yours, _JJ replied and set her phone down. Hotch, Rossi, or somebody else, she knew that this was one person she'd go out on a limb for.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. I'm still getting a feel for the emotional climate of these two. I know Dave's piece was pretty intense compared to JJ's but I imagine farther along with his feelings than her. No I do not think I'll actually make Dave leave the BAU in this story so don't worry about that. Until next time dear readers, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	14. Chapter 13

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 13 –

JJ returned to her office still irate over Will's behaviour. It didn't help either that Tony had been right there, he could've stopped him but then again, was that really how she wanted to meet him? What if Tony was going to reveal himself before Will showed up and made him back off. Besides how dare her ex say crap like that to her? She'd been reduced to helplessness while he took their son here, there, and everywhere and had a long string of girlfriends to boot but God forbid, one man comes into her life and buys Henry a toy, suddenly he has the right to get into her business and demand answers. She picked up her phone only to throw it back into her bag. She didn't want to talk to Tony or anyone at the moment. That was until she saw the file on top of her desk and she cussed under her breath, it was a case, great, now to call Will and arrange with him to pick up Henry. She picked up her phone once again nd starting hitting the buttons on the screen with vengeance. "Just freaking perfect," she growled.

*HS*

Rossi was less irate and more pensive about all that had gone on today. His unexpected announcement to Hotch, the run-in with Will, it left him a lot to think about. Where was their relationship going? How long and far could he take things before the idea surpassed the reality? He knew in his gut that it wasn't time to tell JJ yet but sooner or later it would happen. Provided JJ agrees, having their relationship out in the open would probably cause more problems with Will, not that the man needed in help in that department. Rossi made it to his office, locked the door, poured himself a scotch and knocked most of it back in one go. He wanted to sock Will so hard, he'd land right back in New Orleans. Why would JJ tolerate his behaviour? Did she feel some sort of need to? The Jennifer Jareau he knew would have never allowed Will to go that far without one swift kick in the nuts. Before this was all said and done, Will would get his, Rossi swore to it. _Making some heavy promises today_, his conscience observed. _Be careful, you don't know what you'll be able to keep_. Surprisingly however, leaving the Bureau didn't weight on Rossi like it probably should have. He loved his job sure, loved the team, but he could live not coming into the office every day. He wanted to see the team, he could invite them over for dinner. He could consult with BAU from time to time and that was arrangement he would gladly accept if JJ would be there. He pulled his phone from his pocket but decided against it, let things just simmer down for a bit. He'd contact JJ in the evening to check on her and until then, one more scotch. "To the world's greatest fools," he toasted the air, "the lovers."

*HS*

It didn't escape Hotch's notice that both JJ and Rossi returned from lunch with stony expressions. It seemed unlikely to him that his friend has confessed to JJ after the pronouncement in his office but he knew something was up. He couldn't talk to Rossi because they could be overheard and he was probably still defensive from earlier. He couldn't talk to JJ either because that could potentially reveal who her mystery friend was. Still he had to make sure his team was solid so after a minute or two of deliberation he picked up his phone, "Garcia, could you come to my office please?"

Penelope was at his door within minutes, "Sir?"

"Garcia," he fiddled with his pen, trying to figure out how to say this without giving away anything. "I was wondering if you were aware of any problems with JJ and Rossi?"

"Uh," Penelope gripped her skirt in an effort to focus her tension elsewhere. "Problems? No, not that I can think of." For the record, she hated lying to Bossman but her 'Erik' and 'Christine' deserved to be happy.

Too bad Hotch was a very observant profiler who noticed her death hold on her clothes. "Is there something wrong Garcia?"

"No," she immediately denied. "Everything is fine."

Hotch narrowed his eyes and really scrutinized the tech, "Garcia…do you know?"

"Know what?" Hotch just gave her a look and she gave him one right back. "What do you know?"

"Depends on what you know," Aaron knew Pen was trustworthy but there could be some conflict of interest given her loyalty to JJ. She might not like having her friend deceived like this.

"Sorry my liege but if someone was to know something that was on a need-to-know basis then divulging one's knowing in a setting of unequal authority should really begin with the higher rank admitting to knowing."

Hotch digested that for a moment, "Garcia you should really consider a future with litigation."

Garcia grinned, "High praise from you Mon Capitan so…"

"So…" at this point he was almost a hundred percent sure she knew. "Rossi has been anonymously texting JJ."

Garcia's shoulders slumped in relief, "I was in on it, I was the one who helped Rossi get the new phone after his old one passed on then JJ came to me to run a background check on him."

"I should have thought about that," Hotch admitted.

"But what kind of problem could there be? Last time I checked, they were golden. I mean Rossi is being a stubborn ass – with all due respect sir -"

"Don't worry, I happen to agree."

"I keep telling him to just tell her but he won't listen. Anyway, other than that, they're fine. Did something happen?"

"I'm not certain, they came in after lunch looking upset. I've already had it out with Dave earlier, I really don't want to confront him again especially with all the staff around. I'm not sure if I can keep myself from revealing anything to JJ by accident."

"Fret not sir, I shall scope the situation and report back to you later," Penelope promised and made to leave.

"Garcia," she stopped mid-step and turned. Hotch tapped his pen against his desk, "You wouldn't…do you think he has a chance?"

Penelope smiled, "I believe JJ will give him a chance, a good one too."

"Thanks."


	15. Chapter 14

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 14 – Defending What's Yours

"Why thank you William, you have a lovely time with Henry, make sure he gets his dinosaur," JJ said in a sugary sweet voice before hanging up the phone with a growl. There, the assbutt had been dealt with although molotoving him would have certainly been more pleasurable. The person she really wanted to talk to was Pen but she was tied up with Hotch. Whilst on the phone with Will, she'd been hanging around her office door waiting for Garcia to finish up her meeting with the Unit Chief. She had no idea what the two were discussing but would it kill them to hurry up? At last, Garcia left and JJ made straight for her. Without a word, she looped her arm around the tech's and dragged her into the lair. "We have to talk."

"What's up pussycat?"

"We've got a case and I need to do something for me," JJ pointed to the computers to be clear.

"Of course, anything my babies need to catch the sicko of the day, I shall provide," Garcia sat down and wiggled her fingers, ready to go.

"No not the case, I need you to seal my phone records," JJ requested and Garcia's eyebrows rose right into her bangs.

"You want what?"

"I just need to stop Will from looking at my personal phone records and getting Tony's number. You see-" and she launched into the entire situation with her former husband starting from the toy right up until lunch and her exchange with Tony. "And now that I'm going out of town, I'm worried Will might try to pull something. I don't want him harassing Tony especially since I think…" JJ bit her lip.

"You think…" Garcia pressed.

"Okay don't tell anyone but I think I might know who my texter is," JJ whispered for absolutely no reason at all. "I've got it narrowed down to Hotch and Rossi."

"What!? You think it's one of our bossmen? What makes you say that?" Garcia was internally proud that her girl had gotten so close without any help.

"This person knows me extremely well, too well. The divorce, what I've been going through, everything. Plus with the way you were talking to him that one time, I get the distinct feeling you know him. Don't worry," she forestalled Garcia who opened her mouth to speak, "I'm not asking, when I'm ready to find out, I will. That being said, it would be extremely not good for Will to be poking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Your wish is my command Jayje," Garcia promptly began typing. "As a member of the FBI, your phone records are privatized for security purposes but police departments can still make a request and that in and of itself could be messy. So, let's bump up the classified status with a flag for the local police department particularly William LaMontagne. That way if he does put it in for it, or anyone in his unit, the higher ups would know that it may be for questionable purposes. Thus blocking a contemptable ex-husband from all records pertaining to one Jennifer Jareau. "

"Penelope Garcia, you are an angel and a Cupid," JJ gave her a tight hug. "Thank you _Daroga_."

"Christine, I wish you nothing but happiness, love, and peace. Now go, you have a world to save." JJ smiled and left Garcia in the lair. The meeting in the conference room went by quickly and soon they were on the jet, everything was quiet as the team reviewed their case notes.

JJ was in the galley when she decided to text Tony, _Hey, caught a case, headed to Colorado. Sorry in advance if I'm radio silent for the next few days. _JJ hit send and genuinely thought her heart stopped when someone's phone pinged out in the cabin a moment later. Her breathing became shallow and she braced the counter to steady herself. "Don't look, don't look," she chanted to herself. Turning her back firmly on the cabin, she held her phone in shaky hands, _Was that you? _She followed up with, _Don't lie to me. _

_Yes. _

JJ gulped, _I'm not ready yet. _

_It's okay. My phone is on silent and I'll put it away after this. What we have has become more than I thought it would be. I don't think I'm ready to end this either but I'll always be here, literally. Whenever you want, I'll be right there. _

JJ was tempted to respond but he said he was putting his phone away after the message. She waited three more seconds before going back to her seat. She didn't look at anyone or anything until she sat with her file, determined to not even so much as glance up until the end of the flight.

*HS*

Dave's stomach was in knots. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten something as simple turning the sound off on his phone. It was common practice for the team to have it set to vibrate so that it was less disruptive during an investigation. Most of them probably didn't even think about it anymore, it was automatic; get on the plane, switch the sound off. It was no one's fault but his, he'd completely let the ball drop. However, JJ had taken the news remarkably well under the circumstances. Perhaps she had had her suspicions but obviously she didn't want to find out just yet. He'd been honest with her about not being ready for this to end either but it was her call. He was the one responsible for all of this so it was only fair for JJ to have the final say. It was also true that this had taken on a life of its own, a life that Rossi felt was worth fighting for. Their relationship, if they had one after this, would not be easy by no means. But he swore on all the saints above, he would go down defending it to his last breath.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really hope I got this chapter right. I'm transitioning from a fun texting relationship to a more serious actual one. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Until next time, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	16. Chapter 15

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 15 – The Man and The Maiden

It had been a long, trying day with little success. They had no leads, next to no evidence, and the UNSUB's behaviour was so erratic that it was hard to pin down a profile. They had stayed at the police station until one in the morning when Hotch ordered them to go get some rest. JJ flopped onto her hotel bed but despite being bone-tired, couldn't sleep yet. She absently traced the phone in her pocket, maybe she could talk to Tony. After all, she knew he had to still be awake but then again she knew they had worked hard today and needed to rest.

Still it couldn't hurt to ask, _Are you awake? _

She didn't have to wait long for a reply. _Indeed I am, what's the matter JJ? Can't sleep? _

_Not really. _She was tempted to talk about work but that wasn't what this relationship was about. She wanted to bring back the lighthearted fun from before. _Tell me a story Tony. _

_A story? _

_Yeah, like a bedtime story. _

_Goldilocks and the Three Bears?_

_Nah. _

_Why not? _

_I've dealt with more than a few jokes thanks to that bed-hopping blonde._

_Haha akay then what do you want to hear?_

_I don't know, something original. Make one up. Pleaseeeeeeeee (you can't tell but I'm giving you serious puppy dog eyes right now)_

In his room, Dave laughed softly. He wasn't entirely sure how JJ would treat their relationship going forward but this was a good sign to him. _Not the puppy dog eyes! Alright fine but you had better go to sleep after this. _

_Promise. _JJ giggled and changed into a t-shirt. She settled in the bed more comfortably and texted Tony,_ Ready. _

Dave sat down on the edge of his own bed, _Once upon a time there was a beautiful maiden with hair like gold and eyes as blue as the ocean. _

JJ smiled affectionately, _You make her sound beautiful._

_That's because she is – was. _Dave purposely left the 'is' in. _One day, a man came to the village where the maiden lived. At first, he didn't pay much attention to her but then one day, they got into a quarrel. The maiden won the argument and the man began to realize how extraordinary she truly was._

_She proved herself by telling him off? _

_She proved herself by not backing down to his stupid arrogance. For the first time in the man's life, someone challenged him and it intrigued him. Sadly for the man, she was taken by another. In another life he might have fought for her affections but he didn't believe himself worthy of her to begin with so he let her go. _

JJ sniffled, _I wonder what would have happened if he had fought for her. _

Tony's response cracked JJ's heart, _He thought about the very same thing almost every day for years. _Before she could respond he continued the story, _The man fought back his emotions and became the maiden's friend instead. He managed to cast aside his feelings and was content with his place in her life. The maiden got married and had a child while he watched her happiness from afar, finding some peace in her joy. Until the day when the maiden's husband left her, for poor reasons in the man's opinion, and she was no longer the bright person he'd known. The man wanted to help but with his place as a friend, there wasn't much he could do for her. That was when Fate stepped in. _

_How so?_

_Thanks to a minor mistake in communication, the maiden and the man began to correspond though the maiden had no idea to whom she was speaking. Together they shared many laughs, tears, and supported one another. The man felt his affections for the maiden surfacing again but he still feared not being the right one for her. When circumstances led the maiden to discover that the person to whom she was speaking with was much closer to her than she'd anticipated, she was shocked. She told the man she wasn't ready to know his full identity as of yet and he abided by her wishes. He swore that he would wait for her as he done for so long. Her love and acceptance meant more to him than what he could admit. _

A few tears slipped down JJ's face in earnest, _So how does it end? _

Rossi contemplated his response for a long moment, _The man held the maiden in his heart for the rest of his life._

_So she accepted him_

_It didn't matter either way. _

JJ savoured the warmth she felt from that. How he managed to make her feel so cherished with just a few words was beyond her. It might seem like an obvious declaration but she was glad he didn't actually use that three-word-phrase just yet. With everything that had happened over the last day or so, it would have been too much. It was clear where this was going but JJ needed to slow down and apparently Tony understood that. They were probably going to have a real conversation about this at some point but for now, this was enough. _Thank you. I think I can finally rest now. _

_Get some sleep_¸ David longed to hold her while she slept but he could be patient, if only for her. _Goodnight Jennifer. _

_Goodnight Tony. _JJ put her phone on its charger and settled in, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

**A/N: Hey guys, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY and I come bearing uploads for everyone. If you wanna give me a gift please check out my new/updated stories and leave some reviews. It'll be a nice way to cap off my day by chilling out and reading what everyone thought about my work. P.S. I'm considering doing a Twitter Q&amp;A, let me know if that's something you'd be interested in and enough people get onboard, we can set something up. Until next time folks, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	17. Chapter 16

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 16 – Invisible Walls

Penelope was humming quietly to herself while working on her babies when one of them dinged. Realizing what was happening she quickly got down to business. "Oh no you don't you son of a bulldozer," Penelope furiously typed away, firewalling the life and soul out of whichever, probably now sorry, member of the police force that was trying to pull up Jennifer's phone records. She sincerely hoped it was Will LaMontagne on the other side and it was his files that were permanently frozen for all eternity. Satisfied that she had shot down the would-be villain in her favourite love story, she sent JJ a quick text before going back to what she was doing, as if nothing had happened.

*HS*

JJ read Garcia's message with a mixture of disbelief and awe. In between her friend's scary tech powers and the audacity of Will, it was unbelievable. That being said, she did giggle a little bit about how Will was going to explain this to his bosses and/or whichever co-worker he roped into this. She was currently in the precinct but the rest of the team was out in the field. She forwarded Garcia's text to Tony.

_So Will forgot I have friends…_

_Apparently. Aren't you worried about him invading your privacy?_

_I was worried about that which is why Garcia had my phone records flagged in the first place. Don't worry I can deal with Will. _

_I don't know JJ…_

_Relax, it'll be fine. In fact I'm more amused than anything else. I keep picturing him at his desk with steam coming from his computer terminal and sparks going off. _

_Really? I was think more along the lines of the screen going black and completely exploding in his face. _

_I don't Garcia would have attempted to murder him, he is still Henry's father. _

_Thank god Henry is more his mother's son than his father's. _

_Aw you're sweet. Now get back to work! _

_Yes ma'am! _JJ laughed and put down her phone.

*HS*

A little while later, JJ had strolled over to the water cooler when she overheard a couple of officers talking just around the corner.

One was saying, "You think the feds will catch him? The profile was actually pretty close."

"Just some lucky guesses that's it," the other dismissed. "As long as nobody opens their goddamn mouth…"

"I promised I wouldn't say nothing alright," the first one insisted.

"Better not or you'll be working beat in the slums and we just might not have enough Kevlar." JJ stifled a gasp and almost missed the rest. "We protect our own. Who cares about some dead whores? Anyway we made sure he's out there personally, he can stop the feds from finding anything."

Suddenly JJ remembered that cop the team had joked about being clumsy. He had tripped over some footprints and 'accidently' braced against a wall at a crime scene. Griedy was his name. She took out her phone just as they were saying, "Keep an eye on that blonde. In fact I don't see her, where is she?"

JJ all but flew over to the opposite side where the copier was. She pretended to be occupied with her phone and almost screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Are you alright Ms. Jareau?" It was Officer Norris, a tall, somewhat skinny man with reddish brown hair.

She recognized the voice as the one being intimidated and that allowed her to relax a bit, "Fine, just clearing some emails."

"Alright you need anything, you let us know," Norris said affably. Behind him, she could see Officer Cope, a medium-build but grim looking man staring at them as he placed himself right by the door.

"Sure," JJ attempted to smile. She returned the team's area and began texting on her phone but was acutely aware of all the officials passing behind her. She wrote, _I think Griedy is the UNSUB. At least two cops here are trying to cover for someone but one of them is being pressured into doing it. They said they made sure that someone had come with us to get rid of evidence. Griedy has been the only that been out to each crime scene. I'm not sure but they may suspect me. _She sent that to every member of the team including, after a moment's hesitation, Tony.

It would be several minutes before her phone rang, it was Hotch, "Hello?"

"JJ I'm sending Rossi to come get you out of there," he said without preamble. "We're going to investigate this as an anonymous tip and check out Griedy's place but only after we get you to the hotel. Don't worry about packing up, just grab your purse and wait for Dave. If anyone's asks, you've been called in to do an interview."

"But Hotch if you say it was anonymous, there's still the cop that was being threatened. They might think it was him and I have a bad feeling he might just run into a work accident," JJ whispered.

"We'll say it came in now, that's should keep suspicion out of the PD. Do you have names besides Griedy?"

"Norris and Cope, Norris was the one being threatened," JJ reported.

"Okay wait by the door but don't go outside by yourself. Don't go anywhere with an obstructed view from the entire precinct or the security cameras."

"Right," JJ nodded. "Bye Hotch."

"Be careful JJ."

JJ picked up her purse and coat and had barely two steps towards the door when Cope blocked her way. "Everything alright Agent?"

"Fine," JJ kept calm. "They need me to do an interview with another team member so he's coming to get me."

"I can wait outside with you if you want."

"That's okay, I'm just going to sit by the door. It's little hot outside for my liking," JJ didn't wait for a response but went straight to the chairs near the reception desk and sat down. She opened Candy Crush on her phone and played a round or two not really paying attention to the game. After a bit, Cope sat down beside her.

"Your teammate is taking a while."

"He'll be here."

"I could take you there myself, who are you going to interview anyway?"

JJ paused thinking of a quick cover sotry, "My Unit Chief didn't actually say." She shrugged, "He's like that in the field. Always the absolute bare bones of something and fills you in later."

"So your Unit Chief is coming?"

"No, the second in the command I guess you can say, Agent Rossi."

"That's my name," Dave appeared and JJ nearly jumped into his arms. As it was she stood up and smiled her relief at him, "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." JJ swung her purse onto her shoulder and Rossi held the door open for her. "Bye," she said to Cope.

"Officer," Rossi added respectfully.

"Agents," Cope returned. Rossi kept a firm hand on JJ's back as they walked away, almost pushing her to the SUV not that she needed the encouragement. The second her door closed, Rossi started the engine and took off.

"That was…"

"It's okay JJ."

*HS*

Nerve-racking was more like it. After they got her to the hotel, she made her statement and they were able to find paper trail linking Griedy to the crimes and that was enough for a warrant. Griedy's home was littered with the proof they needed and they also found evidence of Cope's and Norris's involvement. Turned out Norris, before the BAU got involved, had found some evidence linking Griedy but Cope and two other officers had threatened him into silence. Now Griedy, Cope, and the other two were being charged and Norris was put on professional suspension for not coming forward. The plane ride home was quiet but JJ wasn't surprised when her phone alerted her to a message from Tony, she didn't even bother trying to look around.

_Hey _

_Hey._

_How are you?_

_Alright I guess. _

_You don't look alright_

_I'm fine, a little freaked out but I'll live. _JJ tapped on the back of her phone before asking, _Would you have come out to me if you needed to?_

_Yes._

_Did you have to make that choice?_

_Thankfully not. _

_I'm still not ready personally but if it is absolutely necessary, don't worry about me. Just do it. We'll work it out after. _

_As you wish. _

_Shut up Wesley. _JJ giggled and tucked her phone away, shutting her eyes to get some rest. Across the aisle, Rossi watched her with a soft smile.

*HS*

When they got off the plane, most of the team went home but Hotch, Rossi, and JJ had to go back to the office to write up the official reports for the case. JJ had made her statement to Hotch on the jet so it was really just a matter of crossing a few 't's and dotting a couple 'i's. What none of them were expecting was to see Erin Strauss standing outside the Unit Chief's office. "Oh good Agent Jareau you're here as well, I need to speak with you."

**A/N: Hey guys, things are getting interesting. Let me know what you think. ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	18. Chapter 17

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 17 – Acceptance

JJ, Rossi, and Hotch were in the Unit Chief's office giving a rundown of the case to Strauss who was listening intently to the proceedings. "Well it was a lucky break for us," Strauss said finally. "I'll try to keep Agent Jareau's name off the record to avoid any backlash from law enforcement but I'm afraid I can't protect her from everything."

"I understand ma'am," JJ nodded. "I'll be very vigilante."

"Including with your ex-husband?"

"Ma'am?" JJ asked nonplussed, not noticing Rossi stiffen in his chair.

"We've had a complaint from the local police department," Strauss told her. "From what I understand, an officer was attempting to look up some phone records when their entire computer seized and froze. It just so happened that they were looking at your records, ones that had been flagged just days previously. I've spoken to Ms. Garcia on the matter but I would like to hear your side of the story."

"Well," JJ tucked her hair behind her ear. "What had happened ma'am is that I've been recently…exploring a relationship with someone and my ex-husband found out. He tried to get me to reveal details but I didn't. I worried that he might try to find out through other means so I asked Garcia to flag the files and handle any threats. She sent me a message about it today but it was after the fact. I was afraid she might have been rather overzealous in dealing with situation but I didn't know the extent of the damage and to be frank ma'am, I didn't really care." JJ shrugged, Will was the one abusing the system not her, and certainly not Garcia.

"Hmmm, I suspected as much," Strauss said. "The police chief was very minimal on the details and now I know why. There will repercussions for Officer LaMontagne, I'll see to that. But I'll also see to it that Ms. Garcia reverses the damage…when she has the time." JJ's mouth dropped open ever so slightly but then promptly shut it when the other woman continued, "I must ask Ms. Jareau, all this secrecy about this new entry into your life, would they happen to be a member of the BAU?"

JJ didn't want to admit this so soon but she'd hate to lie to Strauss when she was clearly on her side, "Yes ma'am he is but it's complicated right now. We haven't met eye to eye yet." It wasn't a total lie, she and Tony had a lot to work out before she'd call them a real couple. Meanwhile, Rossi appreciated the pun and conceded the validity of it. It would be a stretch to call them in a proper relationship when she doesn't even rightfully know who he is.

"I see," Strauss went to the door and JJ followed her to shake her hand, "well I trust that when you are more confident about it that you will consult with Agent Hotchner and take all the appropriate actions."

JJ bobbed her head, "Agent Hotchner will be the first to know."

"Technically second," Dave whispered in a low aside to his friend. Hotch quirked an eyebrow, "Garcia was first."

"You came to me before JJ went to Garcia," Hotch countered despite himself.

"I see, you and Garcia gossping about us?"

"We don't gossip, we confer," Hotch rumbled. "How else am I supposed to keep track of what's going on? It's not like you have the decency to keep me informed."

"What else do you confer about?" Dave grinned.

"Never you mind," Hotch replied shortly. "How I stay on top of things is my business."

"Sure Aaron," Dave nearly laughed.

"Gentlemen," Strauss called from the doorway. "I expect those reports to be on my desk ASAP."

"Yes ma'am," Hotch acknowledged.

"I'll even gift wrap it for you Erin." Dave said cheekily and Strauss simply pointed a finger at him before leaving.

JJ looked at both of them, "What were you two old ladies gossiping about?"

"We don't gossip, we confer," Rossi managed to hold a perfectly straight face. "Will's actions were really despicable JJ."

"I know but I think the flack he'll get once the story comes out will be enough to deter him. Obviously he hasn't contacted me but he has to drop off Henry in the morning for school so I'll hear from him."

"You should call him now or go pick Henry up yourself." Rossi advised.

"I agree, you don't want Will pulling any tricks on you," Hotch concurred.

JJ was both warmed and wary of their concern. She'd only ever discussed her problems with Will with Tony. "You're right but there's no sense in calling now, It's late and I've never called before, I don't want to put him edge."

"Fair enough," Hotch conceded. "But keep me updated."

"Me too," Rossi added. "If you need anything we're only a phone call away."

There was a silent moment and both men glanced at each other for the barest second. Something about it made JJ's breathing become shallower. She swallowed unsteadily, "Thanks guys, I should go write up that report." JJ backed out of the office and turned, nearly running to her own. She sat down at her desk with one hundred percent certainty that she had just stood in front of Tony, not just as a person but as the man that cared about her. It was one thing to have her suspicions but it was a totally different thing to see it, hear it. Back in the Unit Chief's office, Rossi was fully aware that he and Hotch had slipped a little.

Aaron shook his head, "Talk to her, just do it."

"She doesn't-"

"Fine then text her, do something," Hotch snapped.

Rossi got out his phone, _Are you okay?_

JJ dared not even look towards the bullpen as she typed her response, _Does it make sense if I say you're more real to me than ever? And that it scares me a little. _

_It makes perfect sense. I never wanted to put you in this position._

_I suspected that it might be one of the two of you, I just wasn't ready for it._

Rossi snorted mirthlessly, "She thinks it might be you."

"Your secret lives another day," Hotch was more derisive than anything else. 

Rossi wrote, _Does it bother you? JJ if you don't want this, we can stop, that is an option. _Even as he sent it, he knew it was trite and completely stupid at this point.

JJ wished she could've smacked him. It was definitely NOT an option. _No it's not, thanks for trying. _As for the first part, she sent another message, _It doesn't bother me in the sense of who you might be, I would consider myself lucky to have either one of you. Its just unnerving that you've been here this entire time and I never knew how you felt. _

_I understand. You're really okay with one of us? _

It was then that JJ remembered Tony and Garcia's conversation about fearing his face. _Yes Erik, your face doesn't frighten me. Only the depth of what lay behind it that I couldn't see. _

_Promise me that all you say is true… _

JJ's heart turned over, _Every word. _

_Then that's all I ask of you. _

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah Strauss went easy on her but that doesn't mean things are going to get for our Erik and Christine. Still have some stuff planned for them as the big reveal inches ever closer. And for the record, this Hotch/Garcia FRIENDSHIP being discussed here. You'll see why in the companion piece 'Phantom's Mask'. Until next time folks, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	19. Chapter 18

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 18 – Looking Up

The next morning, JJ was making Henry's lunch when there was a knock her door. Wiping her hands with a cloth, she opened it to find her son and ex-husband on the other side. "MOMMY!" Henry wrapped himself around her legs. "Did you catch the bad guys?"

"Sure did Baby, go get your stuff we have to leave for school soon," Henry scampered off and JJ got a chance to really look at Will. He looked more rundown than she'd ever seen and perhaps even contrite? Regardless it didn't help her ire, "So, how's work? Is there a wiretap I should know about?"

Will looked down bitterly, "I guess I deserve that but JJ I was only thinking of Hen-"

"Bullshit," JJ cut him off. "You were thinking about yourself and the fact that I've moved on to someone else."

"Profiling me now Jennifer?"

"I don't need to I was your WIFE!" JJ spat. "You hated getting upstaged by my job and now you're out of the picture as far as I'm concerned. What burns you more? That I found someone who loves me? Or that I found someone who doesn't crumble under the pressure?"

"What?!" Will's nostrils flared.

"You heard me. You keep throwing my prioritizing the job in my face, blamed me for our marriage but I was always a member of the BAU," JJ reminded. "From the moment you met me, this has been my job."

"Then you went to the Department of-"

"Well I'm sorry that I hated that job, that I wanted to do something more meaningful than drafting bureaucratic press releases but leaving the DOJ doesn't give you a free pass to be a bitch about it. I begged you to understand that I needed to go back and all you did was give me a hard time."

"You should have thought about your family."

"I WAS! Will, the things I'd seen even then, you think I could just forget all of it and do nothing? Sit on my ass in some office and pretend like there aren't real life monsters out there? Killers that could come knocking our door if you don't catch them fast enough. After the bomb threat, I thought you would understand better but obviously you still didn't get it. Every second I spent at the DOJ felt like I was leaving some family to be preyed on, some psycho to walk free."

There was a poignant pause and surprisingly Will actually deflated some, "Jennifer…how did we end up like this? We never used to fight like this and suddenly we can't go one conversation without an argument."

JJ had a million things she would have loved to say but for civility sake bit her tongue. "I don't know."

"Look can we try this again?" Will asked and JJ only quirked an eyebrow. He must've taken that as a 'yes' because he squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Jennifer I'm sorry. I went way too far. I mean I've gone too far before but what I tried to do was not only low but completely out of line. You're entitled to see whoever you want and you don't owe me explanations. Our only priority should be our son who needs his parents to get their act together especially his dad. Forgive me?" He held out a hand.

JJ didn't know what to think. It was such a strange turn of events that it made her suspicious but at the same time she wanted to believe Will wanted to call off this stupid feud. Well she knew what they said about gift horses and she didn't particularly feel like being dentist right then. It took a moment but she hesitantly took his hand and they shook on it. "I have to get Henry to school," JJ said finally and Will nodded and let go. He left with a short wave and JJ shut the door still nonplussed. She took out her phone to text Tony.

_I think Will and I just made up. _

His response was almost immediate. _Really? _

_He said I'm sorry and we shook hands so…I guess?_

_Well that's progress I suppose _

_My sentiments exactly. _

_Do you trust him? _

_I want to, does that count? _

_For something sure_

Suddenly a spontaneous crazy thought occurred to JJ. This would be the perfect time to meet Tony. They had the bureau's lukewarm blessing and Will was off her case. Maybe this is the best opportunity they'd have to work things out properly. _Well… considering things are about as good as they are going to get, what do you say we meet for coffee sometime? _She nervously pressed send, feeling like a teenager asking out her crush.

At the time, Dave was actually on his way to work. He sent his last message before leaving and was at a stoplight when her message came in. Thankfully he wasn't one for texting and driving or he might have crashed the car in shock. She wanted to meet him? Really? She was ready? Dave immediately pulled into the nearest parking lot, whether it was to reply or hyperventilate just a little, he wasn't entirely sure. Dave regained his composure long enough to say, _Coffee? After all of this? No way. We are going out to dinner, my treat. _His mind was racing with a million thoughts, all the things he could do for her. He had to do this right.

JJ bounced on the balls of her feet but remembered the clock, "Henry! Let's go buddy!" She gathered up her things and quickly sent on last message to Tony. _Dinner sounds great! I'm free this weekend. _

_See you then. _JJ beamed, a strange glow in her chest but then she realized, she was happy.


	20. Chapter 19

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 19 – Anticipation

Following their decision to meet, it was an antsy day at the office for Dave and JJ. The seconds ticked by agonisingly slow and both of them watched the clock, praying that a case wouldn't come in. Not now of all times. They agreed to meet the next day, Saturday, for dinner and Rossi (with the aid of a certain tech goddess) made all the necessary arrangements in record time.

"You're all set for seven Erik," Penelope chirped over the phone.

"Thank you daroga," Rossi said gratefully.

"Anytime my phantom, I will drop off her dress after lunch," Garcia promised.

"Thanks," Dave said again and hung up. _I've made reservations for 7, a car will pick you up at 6:30, _Dave pressed send, anticipation tying his gut in knots.

JJ's jaw dropped open a little. Half-impressed, half-nervous, she typed out, _Someone certainly didn't waste time _

_I've never been more motivated, _Dave replied honestly.

JJ blushed, _Well I appreciate the effort __ Where are we going? _

_Surprise. _Dave wrote back shortly. These were his last moments as Tony, he wanted them to be as special as possible right until the last second. Whatever came next was in the hands of fate and all he could do from there was hope that Jennifer would be open to the idea of a relationship with him. He prayed with every fibre of his being that she would just one opportunity to prove that he was the man she deserved. 

JJ was perplexed but ultimately willing to see this to end, _…okay _

_Don't you trust me? _

_Of course, _on that count, JJ was certain. She didn't believe that any member of her team would try to hurt her._ But I need to know what to wear _

_Taken care of. _Dave grinned, _You'll see. _It was certainly easier now that he didn't have to hide the fact that they worked together. On that note, he knew he should go to Hotch and tell him what's going on. He felt compelled to say it to his friend's face rather than learning it second hand from conferring with Garcia. 

_Alright, I'll take your word for it. _Tony was really pulling out all the stops but she didn't have the heart to try and talk him out of it. Knowing how he felt about coming forward, she wanted this to be special for him as well but didn't have a clue what to do.

Meanwhile Rossi was already at the UNIT chief's door and rapped with one knuckle, "Got a sec?"

"Sure come in," Hotch closed the file he was working on. "What's going on? Leaving the BAU?"

"Don't know, I'm meeting JJ tomorrow," Rossi said casually sitting down.

Aaron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "You're going to tell her?!"

"It was her idea. What with Erin giving us a pass and Will finally off her tail, she thought it was the perfect time and I agreed."

"So by Monday…"

"Everything will have been put on the table, things will be different that's for sure but I should hope that you trust JJ and I to be professional enough not to let it affect our work."

"I do," Hotch said. "Good luck, you both deserve to be happy."

"Funny you should say that," Dave reached into his suit jacket, fishing around for something. "I happen to think the same thing about you which is why I bought you something." He took out a small piece of plastic and laid it on the desk between them.

"A phone card?"

"Good for about 6 hours of talk time with London." Dave stood, "Should be enough for her to convince you to take a vacation. Call her Aaron, you two deserve it." Hotch was speechless and Dave simply winked and walked out of the office but could hear the distinct sound of a phone being unlocked.

*HS*

It was after lunch when JJ discovered just what Tony meant about having 'taken care' of her wardrobe. She had just come back from eating she got a visitor in the form of Pen who was carrying a big white box. "Special delivery," she called.

"What is this?" JJ laughed.

"Apparently this daroga is also a mail carrier. Erik asked me to get this for you," Garcia grinned. "Well he picked it out and paid for it, I just went to get it from the store."

At the mention of her texter, JJ's eyes lit up and she excitedly opened the box. "Oh wow." Inside was a form-fitting, strapless, black gown with a long split running up one side. It wasn't overly extravagant but it screamed sexy. "It's gorgeous," JJ whispered. "I can't wait to try it on."

"You have to send me all of the pictures," Garcia concurred. "Or you know what would be better," she grabbed her friend's arm. "Try it on now!"

"Garcia we're at work," JJ hissed.

"It would only take a few minutes," Pen argued. "Besides, what if he got the size wrong or something? Isn't it better to know now rather than find out tomorrow?"

JJ hesitated for all of a minute, "Okay." They took the box into the ladies room which was mercifully empty. JJ changed in one of the stalls, carefully taking out the dress to put it on. Once she finally tugged and shifted the fabric into place, she tucked in her bra straps and shook out her hair for a better effect. "Alright done." She stepped out, "What do you think?"

"Oh Jayje!" Pen crooned. "You look amazing."

"I hope so," JJ examined her reflection. The dress did fit exceptionally well and if she did her hair right, she could probably forego extra jewelry.

"Trust me you're a total knockout," Garcia insisted. "He won't know what hit him. Oh my phantom and my Christine are going to get their happy ending."

"And what about _my _phantom and Christine?" JJ asked. "You and Derek? When are you getting your happy ending?" Garcia had confided in JJ about Derek's confession and she was completely onboard with the two of them getting together but it seemed as though as her friend's initial euphoria faded, she became more nervous about it.

"I don't know JJ," said Penelope. "Every time I work up the courage to face him, I lose my nerve at the last second."

"Don't be afraid," Jennifer encouraged. "Go to him, show him that he has a chance because this is yours and you don't want to lose it."

"I'll think about it," Pen acquiesced. "Let's get you out of that dress before anyone sees."

JJ sighed, in about twenty-four hours, she and Tony would meet. This was their chance.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish you all a wonderful 2017. ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ!**


	21. Chapter 20

Hit 'Send'  
Chapter 20 – My Phantom

**A/N: Hey guys, this is it! Oh my gosh, I've loved writing this story and I can't wait to see what you think about this ending. I am open to taking suggestions so please, write a request, no suggestions will go unanswered. Until next time, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **

Saturday was spent with Dave and JJ either lamenting over seven o'clock being so far away or wishing for more time to be ready for that penultimate moment. They each thought of dozens of things to say, ways to approach the situation but it all ended up twisting their insides into knots. With so little they could do about that, they became hyper-obsessive about the parts they could control. Dave checked every arrangement he'd made…twice and went to the barber with strict instructions that he look his absolute best.

His barber, Luca, had been looking after him for years and had never seen the man quite like this before. He was bemused to say the least. "She must be something really special eh?"

"You have no idea," Dave replied. "So please, work your magic."

"Anything for love," Luca led him to a chair and got to work. Dave tried his best to relax and let the sensation of hair-styling do it's work on his nerves but he still fiddled with his phone in his pocket, maybe he ought to check those arrangements one more time…

*HS*

Jennifer for her part had called Penelope over but the tech was rather helpless against the veritable tempest that was her best friend's fretting. First, she nearly tore her apartment to shreds looking for a specific pair of shoes and almost called Will to demand if he had them somehow. Garcia thankfully grabbed the phone before she actually did. After that, she went into a fit trying find the bracelet Tony gave her, the one that was already on her wrist. Now watching JJ take a lint roller to the already pristine dress, Garcia was torn between amusement and fear for JJ's sanity. "Sweet pea, I think you need to calm down."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," JJ insisted aggressively lint-rolling. "What time do we have to be at the salon?"

"Four o'clock," Garcia repeated for the umpteenth time.

"WHAT?!" JJ screeched. "Pen it's ten to three, we have to go! You know how long it takes to get there and then we have to wait to be seen. What if all the stylists are busy? We should've left ages ago!"

"Oh for the love of Broadway performances," Pen grabbed her shoulders. "Square breathing. With me. Right Now." JJ nodded obediently. "Inhale," Penelope ordered and JJ sucked in a breath for four seconds. "Hold." She held it for four seconds. "Exhale." She let it out slowly over four seconds. Garcia drilled her through the exercise a fair few times before she declared JJ level-headed enough to manage breathing.

"Thanks Pen," JJ said quietly.

"You're welcome," Garcia returned. "Now we can go."

*HS*

At six thirty, JJ was ready. She kept everything rather simple. Her hair had been trimmed at the ends and softly curled. Garcia had done her makeup to perfection and she ultimately decided to only wear Tony's bracelet for her jewelry. The limousine arrived and took her on a scenic ride through the city. Clearly Tony was trying to go all out for the evening, an unspoken testament to how things would change after tonight. It was strange to think about the turns and twists her life had already taken since becoming involved with Tony but all of them were ultimately for the better. They hadn't spoken to each other for the day, and now that she thought about it, this was the last time they would have their unique communication. It too deserved a send off. _I'm on my way, _she typed out. _Guess this it. _

_Indeed it is, _he responded. At the restaurant, Dave sat on pins and needles for the moment she'd arrive. _Any regrets? _

_None. _JJ replied with finality. She wrote carefully, _I just wanted to say that this has been amazing. I can't thank you enough._

Dave realised what she was trying to do and knew she was right. This relationship had meant the world to them and whatever happened tonight, there would be no going back. _It has been a pleasure, an honour, and a privilege Jennifer. I would do it all, and more, again. In a heartbeat. _

"Miss?" the driver called and it was then that JJ realized the vehicle wasn't moving and they were in front of one of the city's most upscale restaurants. JJ bit her lip, _I'm here. _

_So am I. See you soon. _

JJ nodded at the message and took a second to steel herself before getting out of the car. Hotch. Rossi. Hotch. Rossi. Why was this so difficult? She knew both of them. They were fine men. Why was her heart beating so quickly? When did her breathing get so shallow? It was like she was on autopilot, walking in and giving the maître de her name and following her upstairs to the section with more spaced out tables and a quieter atmosphere, all the while, excitement, fear, and anxiety built in her gut. Finally the maitre de pointed to a table for two near the massive window-walls and JJ came out of her head to look at who was waiting for her. "Dave?"

*HS*

Rossi stood up as she approached but she was clearly distracted, not that he blamed her. His own chest tightened in anticipation and he found himself struggling to maintain focus. Finally, JJ looked at him and said his name, the look of shock and awe written across her features. Dave swallowed and forced himself to remain calm, "Hello Jennifer."

The maitre de left and they sat down. Rossi poured them generous glasses of wine while JJ fiddled with her napkin. The awkward silence between them was deafening. "Henry," JJ said at last. "He..um…still really loves that dinosaur. Thank you."

"My contribution to mother-and-son time," Dave quoted himself. "I'm glad he enjoys it."

JJ smiled for a second, "Phantom of the Opera?"

"I thought it was appropriate," Dave shrugged. "A practical human-spectre roaming the halls of an old institution, quietly loving the young talented rising star, trying to win her affections without having to reveal his face."

"Well I'll take text messages over kidnapping," they shared a brief laugh that dissolved into them just staring at each other. JJ took in every facet of Dave's face, not just seeing a new light but a new man altogether while Rossi attempted to immortalize this moment for an uncertain future. JJ bit her lip, "So it was all you? You're really Tony?"

She wasn't just asking about his identity and he knew it. "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yes," JJ replied easily. She raised her wine glass, "Here's to second chances."

"I only need the one," Rossi said solemnly.

*~*EPILOGUE*~*

It was a beautiful spring day out in the countryside area. In a bedroom/dressing room of old country house, JJ was tugging and adjusting her form-fitting gown to fit her frame, aided by Garcia and Reid's new girlfriend Jessica Warren, an forensic-anthropology intern at the Jeffersonian in Washington. Her and Reid had met at a conference a year prior and hit it off instantly. "I'm so excited," the tech chirped. "I never thought I'd see the day, I mean I did, I just didn't actually believe it'd arrive."

"Been a long time coming hasn't it?" JJ agreed.

"Too long, well not really, officially its only been 2 years but…"

"Could've happened sooner," the pair laughed.

"I'm just honoured you considered including me in all of this," Jessica said politely.

"You're family Jess, I wouldn't be surprised if soon we ended up at one of these for you and boy wonder," Garcia said gleefully to Jessica's blush.

There was knock at the door and Dave poked his head in, "Everything okay in here?"

"Rossi you're not supposed to be here," Pen chided.

"I know I'm just peeking in," Dave grinned. "How's the bride?"

"Hyperventilating in the bathroom," JJ rolled her eyes and strode over to said door to rap on it. "Emily… future Mrs. Hotchner… it's almost time."

The door swung open and a frantic Emily rushed out like a white, tulle-and-lace-covered freight train. "Oh my god, is it time already? Have the caterers finished setting up? I still don't have my bouquet!"

"Em calm down," JJ tried to placate the brunette while the other three chortled. "Everything is fine. Right Dave?"

"Ah yes. The caterers are done, the flowers are waiting for you ladies in the foyer and you have approximately fifteen minutes before you become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

"Okay," Emily gulped in breaths. "Good. Great." She sat heavily onto the bed, eyes wide but unseeing.

"Um Penelope…" Jessica ventured. "I think we may need to -"

"Way ahead of you sug," Penelope beckoned her over to the bride and together they began taking her through breathing exercises. JJ snickered at the nonsense of it all.

"Think that could be you someday?" Rossi whispered in her ear.

JJ cut her eyes to him, "If this is your idea of a proposal David Rossi, I will kick you in the nuts."

"Spare the jewels cara, I was simply enquiring," Rossi shrugged. "This wedding fever thing must be catching."

JJ softened and turned to loop her arms around his neck, "All you had to do is ask."

"One day I will," Dave kissed her forehead. "This I promise you."

**A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP! So I went fandom-shopping for Reid's girlfriend and decided on Jessica from Bones. This is no way meant as disrespect to Aubrey who I think is great, I merely thought her and Reid would make a nice pair. Yes I know her backstory but it honestly could be a whole lot worse all things considered including Reid's romantic track record. It's been a pleasure, an honour, and a privilege and will see you guys next time! ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


End file.
